The Darkness In The Night
by bhudieyRyuukaze55
Summary: Pernahkah kamu merasa sangat takut saat malam telah tiba? Merasa seperti ada yang mengikutimu dan bisa membunuhmu secara tiba-tiba? Maka kamu harus berpikir dua kali sebelum keluar malam. Karena kegelapan pasti selalu mendatangimu dimanapun kamu berada./Chap 4 is Up.
1. Chapter 1

**The Darkness In The Night**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool Dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Warning! :**

 **Typo,newbie,OOC,dan Sejumlah Kesalahan Fatal Lainnya**

Sumarry : Pernahkah kamu merasa sangat takut saat malam telah tiba? Merasa seperti ada yang mengikutimu dan bisa membunuhmu secara tiba-tiba? Maka kamu harus berpikir dua kali sebelum keluar malam. Karena kegelapan pasti selalu mendatangimu dimanapun kamu berada.

• **Enjoy This•**

'Syuuut'

'Braaaak'

"Arrrrggghhh"

"Apa itu? Hoy keluar kau! Jangan hanya berani bersembunyi saja kau! Lawan aku secara jantan."

Tampak segerombolan Da-tenshi yang sedang berkumpul di sebuah bangunan tua yang kosong yang jauh dari perkotaan, dikarenakan sedari tadi mereka melihat teman-teman mereka dibantai secara sadis, membuat mereka menjadi marah.

"Dasar makhluk hina! Keluar kau! Akan kuhancurkan kau disini." teriak salah satu Da-tensi bertubuh kekar dengan tiga pasang sayap hitamnya. Karena hanya dia yang memiliki sayap paling banyak ketimbang Da-tenshi yang lain, maka bisa disimpulkan bahwa dia adalah pemimpin dari semua gerombolan Da-tenshi yang ada disana.

"Keluar kau makhluk rendah! Kau tak dengar apa yang di-"

'SRIIIIING' 'JLEEEB' 'JRAASSSSHH'

Belum selesai salah satu Da-tenshi disana menyelesaikan ucapannya, kepalanya sudah lebih dulu terjatuh ke lantai dengan kondisi bagian mulut dan otak nya terpisah, yang artinya kepala Da-tenshi tersebut terpotong menjadi dua.

"HIDATEEEEEEEEE! Kepar-"

'BRAAAASSSHHH'

Bertambah lagi satu korban membuat nyali Da-tenshi yang lain bahkan pemimpinnya yang tadi menjadi ciut, karena sedari tadi melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan.

"T-tidak mungkin! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" segerombolan Da-tenshi tersebut mulai berteriak panik.

"Kurang Ajar! Diam kalian kalian semua!" pemimpin rombongan tersebut mulai kalap.

'SIIIIIING'

Di dalam kegelapan yang ada di dalam bangunan tersebut, sekelompok Da-tenshi tersebut melihat pantulan sinar dari dua bilah pedang yang terlihat di dalam kegelapan yang masih meneteskan darah teman-teman mereka. Lalu mereka semua menatap sedikit keatas, mereka membelalakan mata mereka saat melihat sepasang mata yang bersinar merah membuat suasana menjadi lebih mencekam.

"Kita harus cepat pergi jika masih ingin hidup! Semuanya! Kita harus pergi. SEGERA!" jerit salah satu Da-tenshi ketakutan.

"kalian tidak akan bisa lari" terdengar suara berat dan dingin yang berasal dari makhluk yang membantai mereka.

"Kalian semua akan-"

" **MATIII"**

' **JRAAASSH' 'JRAAAAASSH' 'JRAAASSHHH'**

" **AAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHHHHH"**

Dengan teriakan terakhir yang terdengar bergema itu, semua Da-tenshi yang ada di bangunan tersebut musnah akibat di bantai oleh makhluk tak dapat mereka lihat karena selalu berada di kegelapan menjadikan mereka semua abu tanpa sisa.

Terlihat makhluk tersebut berjalan keluar dari kegelapan. Terlihat sedikit rambut jabrik pirangnya yang sedikit panjang membingkai wajahnya yang cukup tampan dengan sepasang mata merah mengerikan membawa sepasang pedang berwarna merah dan hitam yang berlumuran darah diseret dilantai sehingga lantai tersebut terdapat garis yang juga berisikan darah akibat gesekan pedang.

"Hmmph."

Dengan dengusan tersebut sosok itu menghilang di balik kegelapan dari bangunan itu.

• **TDITN•**

Akademi Kuoh. Siapa yang tidak kenal dan tau sekolahan tersebut. Sekolah yang dulunya dikhususkan untuk para siswi perempuan yang baru-baru ini diubah menjadi campuran antara laki-laki dan perempuan dengan rasio 8 : 2. Sungguh jauh memang. Makanya, sekolah ini dijadikan tempat para lelaki mesum yang berkeinginan membangun kerajaan harem. Seperti yang dilakukan tiga siswa mesum yang saat ini sedang asik mengintip para anggota klub kendo di ruang ganti.

"Woy Matsuda, Motohama. Cepatlah, sekarang giliranku bukan? Kalian sudah melihatnya dari tadi. Jadi sisakan untukku." Teriak issei.

Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil Matsuda dan Motohama oleh issei hanya memasang wajah suram. Karena issei berteriak cukup keras membuat para siswi anggota klub kendo mulai menyadari adanya keanehan.

"Silahkan Issei-sama." Duo matsumoto mempersilahkan issei layaknya seorang pangeran. Kemudian issei berjalan maju dengan dada dibusungkan dan memasang wajah sombong. Issei mulai memasang matanya di depan lubang kunci untuk mengintip. Memfokuskan matanya untuk melihat pemandangan indah yang tersuguh di dalam, tapi yang terlihat hanya ruangan kosong. Matanya mulai bergerak kesana-sini mencari targetnya. Kesal karena tidak mendapat pemandangan menarik, issei mulai berbalik bersiap memberikan ceramah panjang kepada matsuda dan motohama, namun wajahnya langsung memucat saat melihat para siswi anggota klub kendo memasang wajah garang sambil memain-mainkan shinai (mohon koreksi kalo salah). Issei mencoba memasang wajah tenang sambil melakukan sesuatu agar tidak gugup.

"ehehehe. Hay." melihat wajah para anggota klub kendo semakin suram, membuat issei sadar bahwa apa yang ia ucapkan salah.

"Hay juga Hyodou-kun." jawab murayama sang ketua klub.

"Kau tau apa kesalahanmu kan?" tanya murayama.

"H-ha'i Murayama-san. Aku minta maaf."jawab Issei gagap.

"Hmmm. Aku maafkan. Tapi-?"

Sementara issei semakin memucat, murayama dan semua siswi di situ malah memasang wajah sadis.

"Minna. Hajar dia. Jangan sampai lepaas." kata murayama memprovokasi.

"HEYAAAAAAAAH"

'BUAAAGGH' 'BUAAAGHH' 'BUAAAGH'

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaah"

Malang sekali nasibmu Issei. Semoga kau diterima Disisi-Nya.

• **TDITN•**

"issei-san, kau kenapa? kenapa wajahmu babak belur seperti itu?" tanya Naruto. Yah mereka saat ini sedang berada di kelas. Pelajaran pun telah usai sejak tadi. Jadi saat ini sudah waktunya pulang. Hanya saja mereka berdua memang selalu pulang paling akhir. Issei dengan alasan klub, sementara naruto beralasan malas pulang cepat. Jadi yah, begitulah.

"Ah ini sudah biasa naruto-san. Hehehe." jawab issei cengengesan. Sementara Naruto hanya Sweatdrop mendengar jawaban tersebut.

"Ah iya Naruto-san" seru issei. Naruto hanya keheranan mendengar panggilan issei.

"Hmm. Ada apa?"

"Buchou mengundangmu ke klub kami untuk datang sekarang." kata issei.

"Ada apa Rias-senpai mengundangku? Tidak biasanya." kata naruto bingung.

"Entahlah Naruto-san. Aku juga tidak tau. Sebaiknya kita bergegas."

"A-ah. Baiklah. Ayo!"

• **Time Skip•**

Mereka saat ini sudah sampai di depan pintu ruangan klub Penelitian ilmu gaib.

"Buchou, aku datang." Ucap issei sambil membuka pintu ruangan. "oh issei. Rupanya kau juga sudah membawa Naruto-san." Jawab sang Buchou alias Rias sambil memandangi Naruto.

"Ah, Rias-senpai. Ada apa kau memanggilku kesini?" tanya naruto.

"Hmm. Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya. Apa kau mempercayai adanya para makhluk supernatural didunia ini?"

Naruto yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu hanya memasang wajah bingung dan heran.

"Apa yang ka-"

KRIEEEEEET

Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai hitam pony tail panjang yang masuk ke ruangan klub penelitian ilmu gaib. Ia melebarkan matanya saat melihat Naruto disana.

"K-kau..."

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat gadis itu terpaku di tempat hanya memperlihatkan seringai di wajahnya.

 **TBC**

Fyuuuhh, capeknya.

Hayy, Salam kenal. Perkenalkan saya disini sebagai author baru mengucapkan salam kenal kepada semua pembaca. Saya sebenarnya sudah lama mengenal dunia fanfic, hanya saja baru sekarang bisa mem-publish cerita. Jadi mohon dimaafkan kalo wordnya masih sedikit. Juga cara penulisan saya juga masih belum bener, hehehe...

Saya harap ada review yang datang di cerita saya yang jelek ini. Agar saya bisa menulis lebih baik lagi.

Saya harap para pembaca menyukai cerita saya.

Baiklah mungkin segitu dulu, lebih dan kurangnya saya mohon maaf..

 **CIAO**

BOOOFFTT


	2. Chapter 2

**The Darkness In The Night**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool Dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Warning! :**

 **Typo,newbie,OOC,dan Sejumlah Kesalahan Fatal Lainnya, Jurus dan Kekuatan semuanya karangan Author sendiri!,OverPower Naru! Sadist Naru!**

 **~Break~ untuk Jurus**

" **Break" untuk percakapan Monster**

' **Break' untuk percakapan batin (Monster)**

"Break" untuk percakapan biasa

'Break' untuk percakapan batin (Biasa)

 **Rated : M untuk adegan kekerasan**

Sumarry : Pernahkah kamu merasa sangat takut saat malam telah tiba? Merasa seperti ada yang mengikutimu dan bisa membunuhmu secara tiba-tiba? Maka kamu harus berpikir dua kali sebelum keluar malam. Karena kegelapan pasti selalu mendatangimu dimanapun kamu berada.

• **Enjoy This•**

"K-kau..."

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat gadis itu terpaku di tempat hanya memperlihatkan seringai di wajahnya.

"Oh... Hay Akeno-chan" seru Naruto sambil menyeringai melihat kedatangan Akeno yang masih terpaku di depan pintu.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal? Naruto? Akeno?" tanya Rias heran. Bagaimana ia tidak dibuat heran, pasalnya mereka berdua yang se-tau Rias 'baru' bertemu tampak akrab sekali di matanya.

"..."

"..."

Naruto dan Akeno hanya diam sambil saling memandang seperti tak berminat menjawab pertanyaan Rias. Jika Naruto menatap Akeno sambil menyeringai, Akeno yang tadi masih Terlihat kaget, saat ini memandang Naruto dengan senyum andalannya dengan pandangan sadis.

'Haaaaah. Dasar kampret mereka berdua. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, mereka malah melakukan hal yang tidak penting.' Batin Rias mengumpat dalam hati.

Sedangkan para anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib yang lain hanya memasang wajah blank. 'Apa-apaan itu. Dari ekspresi mereka, mereka berdua tampak cocok. Sama-sama tipe orang yang sadis.' batin Kiba.

'Huwaaaaa tidaaaak. Calon haremku akan berkurang. Hiks ... Hiks ...' issei hanya memasang ekspresi aneh sambil berderai air mata ala anime. Koneko yang melihat hal itu pun segera berkata " Kau menjijikan Senpai."

Issei yang mendengar ucapan pedas dari Koneko malah menangis semakin kencang sambil pundung dipojokkan dilengkapi dengan aura hitam nan suram yang mengelilinginya.

Kembali pada Rias yang terlihat sedang memijit keningnya dikarenakan menyaksikan tingkah aneh para anggota keluarganya. "Bisakah kalian menghentikan itu, Naruto, Akeno. Terlebih kau Issei. Apa-apaan aura suram mu itu." Kata rias jengah.

Menghela napas,Rias kemudian melanjutkan "Baiklah Naruto. Bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaan ku barusan?" tanya Rias.

Naruto yang kembali dilontari pertanyaan hanya menjawab dengan wajah polos sambil menggaruk belakang kepala "Pertanyaan yang mana ya?"

"Pertanyaan tentang apakah kau mempercayai adanya makhluk supernatural Narutoooooo..." ucap Rias kesal. Hal itu terlihat dari wajahnya yang sedikit terlihat memerah. Apalagi dia menyadari lirikan-lirikan tak biasa dari Issei kepada aset-besar-berharga-milikya dengan senyuman anehnya disertai pipi yang memerah.

Melihat hal itu Rias dengan segera melirik Koneko "Lakukan Koneko."

"Ha'i Buchou." Jawab koneko cepat.

Secara perlahan Koneko segera mendekati Issei yang masih tak menyadari kehadirannya akibat berfokus pada apa yang ia lihat. Segera saja Koneko melayangkan pukulan anda lainnya Kepada kepala Issei.

'SWIIIIIINGG'

'BUAAGGGHHH'

"UWAAAAAAAAAAHH"

Segera Saja Issei meluncur cepat setelah menerima pukulan terbaik dari Koneko hingga menjebol tembok ruangan klub dengan bekas lubang membentuk 'X'.

"Haaaaahh... Baiklah kita lanjutkan yang tadi. Jadi bagaimana Naruto?" tanya rias lagi.

"Ah soal itu. Aku percaya."

"Baiklah. Untuk masalah yang satu itu sudah tuntas. Tapi, aku merasakan adanya aura aneh dari tubuhmu. Terkesan sangat gelap. Bahkan lebih gelap daripada aura demonic yang dimiliki oleh kaum Akuma. Bisa tolong kau jelaskan?" ucap Rias.

Semua anggota klub yang ada disana hanya bisa terkaget. Mendengar bahwa salah satu teman mereka memiliki aura yang sangat gelap. Bahkan kegelapan nya melebihi aura demonic para Akuma. Jika bukan karena Buchou mereka yang mengatakannya, mereka mungkin tidak akan mengetahuinya.

"Maaf. Untuk Hal itu, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya." Jawab Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit datar.

Rias yang mendengar suara yang terkesan dingin itu lebih memilih untuk diam. Kemudian atensi nya teralih kepada Akeno yang diam saja dari tadi.

"Baiklah. Akeno, berita apa yang kau bawa?"

"Ara-ara. Menurut klien kita telah ditemukan sarang Stray Devil di sebuah bangunan tua di pinggiran kota." Jawab Akeno dengan nada anehnya.

"Baiklah semuanya. Kita harus bersiap-siap. Sebentar lagi kita akan memburu para Stray Devil tersebut." Ucap Rias tegas.

"Ha'i Buchou." Jawab mereka serentak.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau ikut kami nanti."

"Kenapa memangnya? Apa untungnya jika aku Ikut?" tanya naruto kepada Rias.

"Ara-ara. Sebaiknya kau ikut saja Naruto-kun. Karena disana akan ada pertunjukkan yang seru tentu saja." Ucap Akeno sembari memperlihatkan seringai sadis membuat Issei yang melihat seringai itu langsung memucat.

'HIIIIIII... Akeno-san tampak sangat mengerikan jika sedang bersemangat seperti itu' batin Issei .

"Kheh. Baiklah aku akan ikut. Tapi sebaiknya kalian tidak menyesalinya jika aku ikut bersama kalian." Jawab Naruto dengan seringai yang diperlihatkan Pada seluruh remaja di sana.

'Naruto-san, aku baru menyadarinya jika dia memiliki kepribadian yang berlawanan saat siang dan malam. Haaahh. Dunia ini semakin aneh' batin Kiba saat melihat Naruto. Semua anggota merasakan tekanan yang hebat saat merasakan sedikit aura gelap yang lepas dari tubuh Naruto.

 **Time Skip, Malam Hari, Bangunan Tua Pinggiran Kota**

Bersama dengan Rias dan kelompoknya beserta naruto disana, mereka sekarang saat ini sedang berada di depan bangunan tua bergaya eropa yang sudah tak berpenghuni yang berada di pinggiran kota kuoh.

"Jadi, ini lokasinya Akeno?"

"Ha'i Buchou. Menurut klien kita para Stray Devil tersebut Bermarkas disini." Jawab Akeno.

"Aku dapat merasakannya. Ada beberapa Iblis Liar disana, mungkin berjumlah lebih dari sepuluh." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah datar menatap seksama bangunan di depan matanya.

"Haaaah... Terdengar buruk sepertinya. Baiklah semuanya, persiapkan diri kalian semua. Kita tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya. Jadi kuharap kalian semua berhati-hati. Baiklah kita masuk sekarang. Tetap waspada." Komando Rias.

Mereka semua mulai memasuki bangunan tua tersebut. Menatap waspada kekanan dan kekiri untuk memastikan bahaya yang akan datang.

"Bangunan ini ternyata luas juga di dalam. Tidak mengherankan bila para Iblis Liar tersebut akan menggunakan bangunan ini sebagai markas mereka. Dikarenakan lokasinya juga yang sedikit masuk ke dalam hutan dan jauh dari tempat tinggal manusia. Menambah persentasi adanya Iblis Liar disini." Ucap Kiba.

"Yah... Dari rumor yang kudengar mereka selalu mendapatkan mangsa bila ada manusia yang tersesat disini, juga menangkap siapapun yang kebetulan lewat disini." kata Issei. Ya memang Issei sering mendengar tentang isu yang mengabarkan bahwa setiap kali ada seseorang yang lewat disini, maka mereka akan menghilang secara misterius, tanpa diketahui sebabnya. Itu yang sering Ia dengar dari beberapa warga saat sedang berkeliling.

Sementara Naruto yang berada dibelakang segera memasang pandangan tajam saat merasakan beberapa aura yang kemungkinan berasal dari para Iblis Liar. Dia merasakan bahwa Aura-aura tersebut bergerak semakin cepat menuju ruangan yang mereka pijaki.

"Semuanya, segera bersiap. Mereka sudah datang." Dengan berakhirnya peringatan tersebut mereka semua segera mengeluarkan senjata mereka masing-masing.Mulai dari Kiba yang mengeluarkan dua pedang berjenis Katana dari Sacred Gear Sword of Birth miliknya, Koneko yang sudah siap dengan kuda-kudanya, sedangkan Akeno dan Rias hanya diam sambil memasang posisi siaga.

Issei yang melihat teman-temanya juga langsung mengeluarkan kekuatan andalannya. "Baiklah aku juga. Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear."

'SRIIIIIINNG'

 **~BOOST~**

Demikian deklarasi dari Boosted Gear yang berwujud Gauntlet berwarna merah dengan pemata hijau di bagian punggung tangan kiri Issei, menandakan bahwa si pemilik Boosted Gear telah dilipat gandakan kekuatannya. mereka segera bersiap saat melihat mereka dikelilingi Iblis Liar berwujud campuran hingga membuat mereka semakin terlihat aneh.

" **Aaaahhh... Kalian pasti Iblis dari Keluarga Gremory bukan. Apa yang kalian inginkan disini?** " segera Iblis Liar berwujud Minotaur yang memiliki dua Kapak di punggung serta ditangannya yang dialiri Demonic Power ditangannya bertanya dengan nada berat dan besar, seolah mengintimidasi mereka.

"kami datang kemari untuk membasmi kalian. Kalian sudah merusak nama Mekkai karena mengkhianati King kalian sendiri dengan membunuh mereka." Ucap Rias tegas.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Membasmi kami? Jangan bercanda. Berpikirlah sebelum bicara Gremory kecil.** " Desis salah satu Iblis Liar berwujud setengah serigala berkepala lonjong.

" **Maa maa... Kami tak akan membiarkan kalian membasmi kami dengan mudah. Kalian harus ekstra berjuang jika ingin mengalahkan kami.** " Ucap sok bijak Iblis Liar dengan tubuh campuran antara ular dan kuda. Sedangkan kelompok Rias yang mendengar penuturan 'Sok'dari para Iblis Liar hanya diam.

" **Saaaa... Cukup basa-basinya. Mari kita lihat seberapa tangguh kalian.** " Dengan itu melesat lah para Iblis Liar kedepan untuk menghadapi mereka.

"Baiklah. Kiba kau hadapi yang dua di kanan. Aku yakin kau bisa."

"Ha'i Buchou."

"Issei beserta Koneko, ambil bagian sebelah kiri. Mereka tidak terlalu kuat. Tapi tetap berhati-hati."

"Ha'i Buchou/Yooosshhh."

"Akeno, kau bersamaku. Kita lenyapkan mereka."

"Ha'i Buchou. Ufufufu. Bersiaplah." Ucap Akeno sambil tersenyum Sadist

"Baiklah Maju sekarang. Kalahkan mereka." Titah Rias mengkomando para Peerage-nya.

Bersamaan dengan itu Mereka lalu melesat ke-arah lawan mereka masing-masing.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya mendengus. Menggeser netranya keatas, Ia merasakan adanya satu aura Iblis Liar yang lebih kuat daripada yang sedang di hadapi oleh Peerage Rias. 'Heeeh... Ternyata mereka menyiapkan strategi untuk serangan balasan jika mereka kalah eh, cukup menarik. Tapi tak akan berguna padaku.' Batin Naruto menatap keatas dengan bola mata yang sudah berubah warna dari biru menjadi merah pekat sambil menyeringai.

 **Bersama dengan Kiba.**

'TRAAAAAANNK' 'TRAAAKKK' 'TRAAANKK'

Kiba saat ini masih mengadu senjata dengan cakar milik Iblis Liar bertubuh seperti kadal didepannya. Saat ini Ia cukup kewalahan menghadapi lawannya yang satu ini. Dikarenakan gerakannya yang cukup lincah dibantu dengan sisik kerasnya membuat pedang Kiba selalu terpental jika bertubrukan dengan sisik lawannya. Tidak seperti lawannya yang sebelumnya yang bertubuh laba-laba berkepala manusia yang penuh dengan taring. Kiba telah mengalahkannya dengan cara memotong kepala dan membelah tubuhnya. Tentu saja hal itu juga penuh perjuangan karena perlawanan musuhnya yang saat itu bekerja sama dengan strategi hebat. Hanya saja, lawan yang sudah Ia kalahkan tadi terlalu sombong dan meremehkannya, jadi dia bisa mengalahkannya. Berbeda dengan yang satu ini, lawannya yang satu ini lebih banyak diam dan mampu menggunakan kesempatan saat ia lengah dan kelelahan.

" **Bagaimana Bocah? Kau sudah terlihat memprihatinkan. Menyerah saja dan biarkan aku menelanmu disini sebagai makan malam.** " Ujar sang Iblis Liar.

Sedangkan Kiba yang sedang kelelahan mencoba memikirkan strategi 'Jika begini, aku harus mengunci pergerakannya. Bagian sisik luar mustahil untuk serang, mengingat pedangku selalu saja terpental... Ah iya. Benar juga. Kulit perut dan lehernya. Melihat dia selalu melindungi bagian itu serapat mungkin. Baiklah akan kucoba.'

"Baiklah. Mari kita lanjutkan."

Segera saja Kiba berlari menggunakan kecepatan Knightnya menuju kearah si Iblis Liar.

"HEEEEAAAAAAHH"

'SRIIIIIINGG' 'TRRAAANNKK'

Ayunan pedang dari Kiba masih dapat di blok oleh ekornya, membuat pedang tersebut kembali terpental.

" **Haaa... Itu tidak cukup bocah..** "

"Bagaimana dengan ini!"

 **~Earth Breaking Sword~**

Secara tiba-tiba munculah pedang-pedang yang menembus lantai ruangan Mengejar sang Iblis Liar hingga ketengah ruangan. Tampaknya Kiba memang merencanakan hal tersebut.

"Sekali lagi."

 **~Sword Confinement~**

Lalu secara bersamaan Muncul ah perisai-perisai Pedang-pedang raksasa yang mengurung sang Iblis Liar sehingga dia tak dapat keluar.

' **Cih... Jika begini aku tidak akan dapat bergerak bebas. Jalan satu-satunya hanya melompat keatas. Sialan!'** batin si Iblis Liar mengumpat.

Iblis Liar berwujud kadal tersebut pun melompat keatas untuk meloloskan diri. Tapi nampaknya memang hal tersebut lah yang ditunggu oleh Kiba.

Melihat hal itu, Kiba langsung menyiapkan serangan selanjutnya.

"Baiklah Iblis Liar-san. Tampaknya Kau berakhir disini." Ucap Kiba.

 **~Sword Crusher~**

Setelah mengucapkan nama jurusnya, muncul lingkaran sihir khas Sword of Birth miliknya yang berjumlah tidak sedikit mengeluarkan puluhan jenis pedang yang langsung melesat cepat kearah Iblis Liar itu. Si Iblis Liar melebarkan matanya saat melihat serangan itu.

'SWUUUUUSS'

'CRAAAASSHH' 'CRAASSSHH' 'CRAAASSSHH'

'BRUUUKKHH'

Dengan serangan penutup dari Kiba itu, tubuh lawannya pun terjatuh dengan kondisi tubuh bagian bawah penuh tusukan pedang. Tak lama kemudian tubuh Iblis Liar tersebut mengurai menjadi debu, menandakan ia sudah mati. Kiba langsung jatuh terduduk dikarenakan kelelahan setelah bertarung sengit.

Issei yang melihat kiba telah menyelesaikan pertarungannya segera melirik Koneko dan berujar "Koneko-chan,kita harus segera mengakhiri pertarungan ini."

"Ha'i senpai."jawab Koneko.

Konko segera berlari kearah Lawannya yang bertubuh setengah kuda dan manusia dan segera melayangkan pukulan mautnya membuat Iblis Liar tersebut terpental karena tinju berlapis energi dari bidak Rook.

"GILIRANKU KONEKO-CHAN." Teriak Issei pada Koneko. Koneko yang mendengar teriakan Issei segera Mundur menjauhi tempat tersebut.

"Boosted Gear"

 **~BOOST~**

Setelah penggandaan kekuatan selesai, Issei segera mengompres kekuatan yang telah dikumpulkan menjadi lebih padat di tangannya yang berlapis Gauntlet Sekiryuutei miliknya. Kemudian Ia berlari menyongsong Iblis Liar yang sudah tidak kuat berdiri akibat serangan Koneko Tadi, dan melayangkan pukulan terkuat penuh energi miliknya.

"KOOOORAAAAA... TERIMAA INIIIII..."

 **~Boosted Gear : Eksplosion~**

'SWIIIINNNGG'

'BOOOOOOMMMMMM'

Setelah kepulan asap hasil pukulan bertenaga penuh miliknya hilang, terlihat Issei mengangkat tangan kirinya sebatas dada "Yoooosssshh. Selesai".

Sedangkan untuk pertarungan Rias dan Akeno. Mereka terlihat lebih mudah membasmi Iblis-iblis Liar tersebut. Dikarenakan memang Afinitas serangan mereka terbilang sangat kuat karena berbasis serangan penghancur bertipe jarak jauh. Sehingga mereka bisa mengalahkan para Iblis Liar lebih cepat. Apalagi fakta bahwa Rias memiliki julukan Red-Haired-Ruin-Princess karena Mezabi no Chikara atau Power of Destruction miliknya yang terbukti mampu melenyapkan apapun yang dikenainya. Sedangkan untuk Akeno sendiri ia mendapat julukan Pendeta Petir karena pengendalian kekuatan 'Petir Suci' miliknya terbilang hebat, bahkan mampu menghanguskan musuh hingga tak dapat bergerak lagi dalam sekali serang.

Setelah mereka semua menyelesaikan misi dari kliennya, Mereka segera berkumpul di tempat Naruto berada. Namun setelah berada di dekat Naruto,mereka semua begitu terkejut merasakan aura gelap yang menguar hebat dari tubuh Naruto.

"N-naruto-san?" ujar Issei Tergagap.

Naruto sendiri yang mendengar suara gagap Issei segera menolehkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian menatap Issei dan semua Anggota Penelitian Ilmu Gaib tersebut dengan mata merahnya ditambah senyum menyeringai membuat mereka semua bergetar.

"A-apa yang t-terjadi denganmu Naruto?" tanya Rias bergetar setelah melihat Naruto dalam kondisi 'Berbeda'.

"Sudah selesai eh? Tapi masih belum." Ujar Naruto.

Tiba-tiba...

'BRAAAAAAKKKK'

'DUUUUAAAARRRRR'

"A-APA ITU?" teriak Issei kaget.

"Sudah keluar eh!" ujar Naruto dengan nada aneh.

Dibalik kepulan asap yang perlahan menghilang tersebut, terlihat sesosok makhluk bertubuh tinggi besar didepan mereka dengan mata bersinar kuning mengerikan.

" **Kheeehh... Kalian hebat juga bisa mengalahkan bawahanku** " makhluk tersebut mengeluarkan suara berat mencekam, seolah meremas jantung para remaja yang ada disana, pengecualian untuk Naruto yang makin melebarkan seringaiannya karena kini Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok itu.

"I-ITUU...?"

"Salah satu Youkai kuat yang telah di reinkarnasi kan menjadi iblis kemudian menjadi iblis liar" jawab Naruto atas kebingungan mereka.

" **Maaaa... Kau tau banyak tentangku bocah... Kemarilah. Biar kulumat kau!** " ujar Iblis Liar berwujud campuran antara Singa, Harimau, ekor Kalajengking, serta bersayap Elang itu menantang Naruto.

"Baiklah semuanya. Segera bersi-"

"Tidak, dia milikku. Jadi menjauhlah" ujar Naruto memotong ucapan Rias.

"Tetapi K-kau-"

"Jangan keras kepala. Kalian sudah kelelahan. Bukannya akan memberi bantuan, kalian malah akan semakin merepotkanku saja. Lagipula aku sudah menunggu hal ini dari tadi" ujar Naruto kembali dengan tersenyum aneh di kalimat terakhir.

" **Kau sungguh berani bocah. Tapi juga cukup sombong."** Ujar Iblis semi Youkai Liar ini mengolok Naruto.

"Oh yaa?" ujar Naruto membalas ucapan Iblis Liar semi Youkai itu.

Seketika tangan Kanan naruto diselimuti aura hitam pekat. Si Iblis Liar hanya mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat itu. Namun ia langsung melebarkan matanya saat melihat lingkaran sihir bergambar mata dengan garis vertikal berwarna hitam terbentuk dengan cepat dibawahnya.

 **~HANDS OF HELL~**

Naruto tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu langsung menyentakan tangan kanannya keatas dengan jari yang terlihat seperti mencengkeram sesuatu. Seketika lingkaran sihir yang barusan terbentuk mengeluarkan tangan raksasa yang langsung mencengkeram Iblis Liar tersebut (sama kayak tangan chakra naruto ekor 4 pas lawan disini berwarna hitam dam gak berasal dari Kyuubi. Tapi murni sihir Naruto).

Naruto kembali menyentakan tangannya kebawah lalu kesamping, tangan sihir berwarna hitam tersebut langsung bergerak cepat mengikuti perintah pemiliknya. Langsung membanting dan menghempaskan Iblis Liar tersebut hingga merusak lantai dan dinding bangunan tersebut.

'DAAAAKKK' 'BRAAAAKKKK'

" **GAAAAAAHHHHH..."** si Iblis Liar hanya dapat meraung ketika tangan sihir tersebut mencengkeram dan membanting Tubuhnya sekuat mungkin.

Sementara di sisi Rias dan Kelompoknya hanya bergetar melihat kekuatan Naruto. Sedangkan Akeno malah tersenyum aneh. 'Ah, kekuatan yang menarik.' Batinnya.

Terlihat tangan sihir buatan Naruto segera menghilang saat Pemiliknya tidak menggunakannya lagi. Naruto asih memandangi asap, seketika ia menyeringai saat melihat musuhnya masih berdiri disana.

" **Kau sangat menarik Bocah. Baiklah, mari tingkatkan lagi.** " Ujar Iblis Liar itu.

Dan secara tiba-tiba sang Iblis Liar menghilang dan muncul di belakang Naruto dengan cepat. Si Iblis Liar berwujud campuran itu segera Menghantamkan tangan kanannya yang penuh dengan energi sihir. Naruto yang melihat itu pun segera melompat menjauhi titik serang sang Iblis Liar. Tentu saja, siapa Yang mau merasakan hantaman pukulan yang penuh dengan energi Youki yang bercampur senjutsu itu. Tentu saja tidak ada.

Mengingat sang Iblis Liar yang sebelumnya adalah Youkai, jadi tidak heran bila ia mampu menguasai senjutsu dengan baik.

'BRAAAAAKKK' 'DUAAAAAARRRRR'

Lantai kosong yang terkena hantaman pukulan itu pun segera berlubang. Menciptakan kawah kecil dengan lebar lima meter dan dalam dua meter. Si Iblis Liar segera melirikkan matanya kearah Naruto yang masih melayang di udara. Secepat kilat, ia segera menyusul lokasi Naruto untuk menghantamkan kembali pukulan kedua.

Disisi Naruto, terlihat ia segera menyiapkan aura hitam kelam di kedua tangannya. Sadar bahwa ia tak bisa menghindar karena ia yan masih melayang diudara, reflex membuatnya mempersiapkan pertahanan dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

" **Terima ini bocah.** "

 **~Hasai Dageki~**

 **~Crush Blow~**

Segera saja pukulan penuh senjutsu itu dihantamkan kepada Naruto. Naruto sedikit mengerang. Pasalnya jika terkena senjutsu, pertahanan sekuat apapun, jika serangan tersebut mengenai secara langsung pada lawan, maka efek menyakitkan akan langsung tercipta. Karena senjutsu memang mampu menembus energi pelindung apapun.

'BUAAAAAAGGGHH' 'SWUUUUUSSSHH'

'BLAAAARRRRRRR'

"NARUTOOOOOOO" teriak Rias dan kelompoknya saat melihat Naruto yang terkena pukulan berenergi padat hingga menjebol dinding ruangan disana.

"Kheh... Kau kira itu cukup untuk membunuhku. Maaf saja, hal seperti itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Ujar Naruto. Yah, ia memang terlihat baik-baik saja. Hanya saja tangannya sedikit memerah akibat digunakan untuk memblok pukulan senjutsu tadi. Selebihnya, tidak ada efek apapun.

" **Hmmmm. Sudah kuduga jika itu tidak cukup untukmu. Jadi, kenapa tidak dilanjutkan?** " jawab si Iblis Liar cuek.

Mendengar penuturan itu, Naruto langsung merentangkan tangan mengalirkan energi sihir. Kemudian terlihat pendar merah dan biru di kedua tangannya, mengeluarkan dua pedang berjenis Katana berwarna merah terang dan biru gelap. Katana berwarna merah terang tersebut bernama **Thrafstira** , sedangkan katana berwarna biru gelap itu bernama **Necrolix**.

Sang Iblis Liar semi Youkai itu melebarkan mata, terkejut karena melihat dua senjata bebahaya yang konon katanya mampu membunuh apapun yang dikenainya.

" **Darimana kau mendapatkan senjata itu?** " tanya Iblis Liar itu dengan pandangan tajam.

"Darimana? Konyol sekali. Senjata ini memang secara pribadi sudah menjadi milikku dari dulu." Ucap Naruto

' **Aku harus sebisa mungkin menghindari pedang itu. Akan berbahaya jika aku terkena serangan itu** ' batin si Iblis Liar.

" **Thrafstira** dan **Necrolix** mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah tidak sabar ingin mencincang tubuh anehmu. Saa.. Bersiaplah kalau begitu." Ujar Naruto. Segera saja dia melesat dengan sangat cepat hingga tidak dapat diikuti oleh mata biasa.

'SWUUUUSSSHH' 'PRAAAAASSSH'

" **AAAARRRGGGHH"**

Iblis Liar itu meraung kesakitan begitu pedang Naruto menyayat paha Iblis Liar itu cukup dalam.

"Sebagai Youkai yang mampu menguasai senjutsu dengan cukup baik, kulit dan daging terbilang lembek."

Yah, biasanya memang Youkai yang sudah mampu menguasai senjutsu dengan baik akan mempunyai ketahanan fisik yang hebat. Bahkan mampu mementalkan senjata tertanam sekalipun.

" **Grrrhhhh** " Iblis Liar itu menggeram menahan sakit ketika pada luka bagian sayatannya mengeluarkan kanji-kanji aneh berwarna hitam, terasa seperti ada yang menarik-narik daging dan otot dalamnya dengan keras hingga membuat ia berlutut tak mampu berdiri.

"Kheeh... Itu masih belum cukup." Seringai Naruto.

Naruto kemudian melemparkan **Thrafstira** dengan kencang sehingga menembus perut Iblis Liar itu dan menancap di dinding ruangan hingga menimbulkan retakan parah.

" **AARRRRGGGGHHHH** "

Luka yang di derita si Iblis Liar pada bagian perut itu kembali mengeluarkan kanji-kanji hitam yang langsung menyebar keseluruh tubuh. Membuat ia berteriak-teriak keras saat kanji tersebut berkedip-kedip dengan sinar merah sambil memegangi perutnya.

Iblis Liar itu mencoba kabur dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Namun, Naruto tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi dan kembali melesat dan dengan cepat memotong kedua kaki dan tangan Iblis Liar itu dengan **Necrolix**.

Iblis itu kembali meraung keras saat luka potongan yang disebabkan oleh **Necrolix** mengeluarkan asap dengan rasa sakit yang hebat membuat ia hanya bisa menggelepar kesana kemari karena tangan dan kakinya sudah terpotong.

"Eeh... Itulah akibatnya jika kau mencoba kabur dariku. Karena permainan kita belum selesai." Ujar Naruto psikopat dengan mata merahnya yang kembali bersinar.

Sedangkan pada kelompok Rias, mereka hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah pucat dan bergetar. Bahkan Issei yang memang belum lama direinkarnasikan menjadi Iblis sudah pingsan dari tadi Akibat tidak kuat melihat tontonan yang disajikan. Namun, berbeda dengan mereka semua, Akeno nampak sangat menikmati pemandangan tersebut sambil tersenyum pshyco sambil sesekali tertawa aneh dengan tawa khasnya. Mereka masih melihat Naruto yang masih dengan senangnya menyiksa sang lawan yang sudah lemas bahkan tak mampu lagi untuk berteriak menggunakan senjatanya dengan raut psikopat sambil sesekali tertawa senang.

Rias tidak habis pikir, kehidupan apa yang sebenarnya sudah di jalani oleh Naruto. Sehingga ia yang disekolah terlihat sangat ramah pada siapa pun, saat ini menjelma menjadi sosok yang berbeda 360°. Membuat ia menjadi sosok yang kejam dimatanya. Rias yang sudah tidak kuat melihat ini pun segera mencoba memanggil Naruto untuk menghentikan aksinya sekarang juga.

"N-narutooo. S-sudah cukup. Hentikan hal itu. S-sebaiknya akhiri saja ia sekarang juga."ujar Rias terbata.

Naruto yang mendengar suara Rias segera menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap Rias sejenak dengan pandangan datar, lalu mendengus.

"Hmmpph. Baiklah lagi pula aku sudah bosan. Ia sudah tidak bisa dipermainkan lagi." Jawab Naruto.

Dengan segera ia mencabut **Necrolix** yang masih menancap di punggung Iblis Liar yang sudah tak bisa apa-apa itu. Mengarahkan tangannya pada **Thrafstira** yang masih menancap di dinding, dengan segera pedang tersebut melayang kembali pada tangan Naruto dengan cepat. Setelah mendapatkan **Thrafstira** , Naruto segera menebaskan pedangnya yang mengeluarkan aura merah kearah Iblis Liar itu yang langsung mengurai menjadi debu.

Rias langsung menghela napas lega. Menormalkan kembali napasnya yang tidak teratur karena tontonan tadi membuatnya menahan napas secara tidak sadar.

"Baiklah semuanya. Misi kita kali ini sudah selesai. Kalian boleh kembali kerumah masing-masing. Tapi Kiba, aku minta tolong antarkan Issei kerumahnya." Titah Rias.

"Ha'i Buchou." Jawab Kiba.

"Untuk masalah laporan, nanti biar aku sendiri yang akan melaporkannya kepada Maou-sama. Kalian boleh bubar." Perintah Rias. Dengan itu pun mereka semua mulai bubar pulang kerumah mereka.

"Kau akan kemana setelah ini Naruto?" tanya Rias. Ia melihat kalau Naruto saat ini sudah kembali normal. Ditilik dari matanya yang sudah kembali menjadi biru, tidak merah bercahaya seperti tadi. Juga dari ekspresi wajahnya yang sudah normal Tanpa senyum psikopat seperti tadi.

'Dia yang saat ini terlihat sangat berbanding terbalik dengan yang tadi. Apa Karena pengaruh kekuatannya?' pikir Rias.

"Ah. Aku tentu saja akan langsung pulang. Entah kenapa aku jadi sangat mengantuk. Hooaaammm..." jawab Naruto sambil menguap. Jika tadi ia terlihat sangat bertenaga, maka saat ini ia terlihat lemas karena kantuk. Wajar saja sih,saat ini saja sudah pukul 02.00 malam. Sudah waktunya untuk tidur.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau bisa pulang sekarang. Hati-hati di jalan." Saran Rias.

"Tapi, kau sendiri?"

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku akan langsung kembali ke Mekkai setelah ini untuk melaporkan suksesnya misi ini." Jawab Rias yang mengetahui maksud pertanyaan Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Oke. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampai besok. Jaa Ne..." Naruto langsung berjalan pulang kembali kerumahnya. "Yaaa. Terima kasih bantuannya Naruto..!"

Sedangkan Naruto tidak menjawabnya. Dikarenakan ia sudah cukup jauh dari posisi Rias.

"Baiklah. Aku harus Melaporkannya pada Onii-sama. Sekaligus bertanya tentang kekuatan Naruto. Mungkin Onii-sama tau sesuatu." Ujar Rias berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mattaku. Kali ini aku benar-benar pusing."

Setelah itu ia langsung menghilang menggunakan lingkaran sihir menuju ke Mekkai.

 **^ TBC ^**

 **Note :** Yooossshh. Chapter 2 udah Up. Saya harap cerita kali ini sudah memuaskan para Pembaca, hehehe. Karena ini pengalaman pertama saya dalam menulis fict, jadi saya gak bakal bisa janji bakalan sebagus punya Author yang lain. Tapi saya akan coba untuk lebih baik kedepannya.

 **Jawaban Review :**

 **Fahzi Luchifer :** Rencana awal sih mau pakai Akeno jadi pair Naruto. Tapi masih dipikir-pikir lagi, hehee. Ini sudah Up. Word udah Ditambah. Semoga puas.

 **Rikudou Pein 007 :** Hmmmmm?

 **Sylvathein :** Ini sudah diperbaiki Pak. Iyaaa, makasih sarannya.

 **Indra Kusuma :** ini sudah diperbaiki.

 **Alfiantohadiwinarno :** Naruto disini bukan ninja. Dia makhluk lain. Tapi masih dirahasiakan. Hehe...

Yaaah sekian dulu dari saya. Lebih dan kurangnya saya mohon maaf.

Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan.

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya biar makin semangat bikinnya, hehehe...

Daaaaaahhhh!

 **CIAO**

 **BOOOFFFFTTT**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Darkness In The Night**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool Dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Warning! :**

 **Typo,newbie,OOC,dan Sejumlah Kesalahan Fatal Lainnya, Jurus dan Kekuatan semuanya karangan Author sendiri!,OverPower Naru! Sadist Naru! Multiple Personality Naru!**

 **~Break~ untuk Jurus**

" **Break" untuk percakapan Monster**

' **Break' untuk percakapan batin (Monster)**

"Break" untuk percakapan biasa

'Break' untuk percakapan batin (Biasa)

 **Rated : M untuk adegan kekerasan**

Sumarry : Pernahkah kamu merasa sangat takut saat malam telah tiba? Merasa seperti ada yang mengikutimu dan bisa membunuhmu secara tiba-tiba? Maka kamu harus berpikir dua kali sebelum keluar malam. Karena kegelapan pasti selalu mendatangimu dimanapun kamu berada.

• **Enjoy This •**

Pagi hari yang cerah, adalah pagi yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua orang. Dimana semua orang sedang bersiap untuk melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Mulai dari yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat bekerja, sekolah, melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga, hingga kembali ke kasur tersayang untuk 'tidur'?

Namun, dari sekian banyak orang-orang dengan aktivitasnya, kita bisa melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda pirang ini dirumahnya.

Pemuda itu bernama lengkap Naruto Namikaze, atau Namikaze Naruto...? Yang saat ini sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Mulai dari mengancingkan baju hingga rapi, sampai resleting celana yang terlupa? (Hihihi).

"Yoossh. Sudah cukup" ujar Naruto puas saat melihat penampilannya didepan cermin.

"Saaa..., Waktunya berangkat" Naruto lalu berjalan kearah meja belajarnya untuk mengambil tas miliknya yang terletak disana. Bagaimana dengan buku pelajarannya? Oh untuk itu dia sudah menyiapkannya lebih dulu. Lalu sarapannya? Hmmmm... Inilah salah satu kehebatan dari seorang Namikaze Naruto, atau Naruto Namikaze...? (hmmmm. Rasanya seperti dejá vú..), menyelesaikan sarapan terlebih dahulu sebelum mandi dan berpakaian. Hebat bukan? Hahaha... Jangan ditiru ya ...

"Rasanya ada yang aneh? Hmmm apa ya? Ah sudahlah" monolognya sembari berlalu kesekolah.

 **Skip Time**

Akademi kuoh, adalah salah satu sekolah bertaraf Elite International Highschool yang berada di jepang, lebih tepatnya berada di kota kuoh. Sekolah yang tiap harinya selalu memiliki kehebohan yang bisa dibilang aneh. Karena setiap harinya pasti ada kejadian-kejadian absurd. Mulai dari adanya Klub Eksperimen yang setiap harinya selalu melakukan percobaan yang berbahaya, Klub Pecinta Alam yang terdiri dari siswa-siwi yang gemar 'Berkelana'? ( Mirip lagunya Pak Haji Rhoma ya...), Klub yang meneliti Hal-hal Ghaib?, Klub Kemesuman yang diisi para siswa-siswa yang 'sedikit' nakal dan membandel, hinggal Klub YAOI yang beranggotakan siswi-siswi pencinta 'Seme dan Uke'... ( What?)

Baiklah, selesai sudah acara bongkar-bongkar kedok dan rahasianya. Kembali ke Laptop.. Eee salah. Kembali ke cerita maksudnya.

Naruto saat ini sedang menyusuri koridor yang menjadi akses para siswa maupun siswi untuk pergi kekelas ataupun kemana saja...#plaakk.

Karena kurang fokus saat berjalan, tanpa sadar kalau ia berada dalam satu jalur yang sama dengan siswi yang ada di depannya yang juga tampak sedang melamun. Lalu terjadilah tabrakan seperti yang sering terjadi di Fict-fict punya Author lain ..

'Bruuugghh'

Siswi yang menabrak Naruto pun limbung seperti akan terjatuh karena tidak dapat mengimbangi gaya gravitasi yang menariknya. Jadi, karena malu untuk berteriak ia hanya memejamkan matanya pasrah akan keadaan.

Naruto yang untungnya segera menyadarinya langsung saja menangkap gadis itu. Karena insting sebagai seorang pria yang 'Manly' yang sudah teruji klinis, ia dengan mudah menahan gadis itu agar tidak terjatuh. Dengan gaya seperti yang biasa ada di sinetron emak-emak, Naruto segera memegang lengan kanan atas gadis itu dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menopang tubuh gadis itu, serta kaki-kakinya yang dengan refleks menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh, karena akan sangat memalukan tentunya.

Gadis tersebut segera menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang menolong dirinya pun segera membuka matanya. Di depan matanya, ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang terbilang tampan walau masih kalah tampan dari sang Cassanova alias Kiba Yuuto tengah menopang tubuhnya. Dengan wajah manis, dengan surai Pirang jabrik yang sedikit memanjang hingga menutupi dahi, serta iris biru Shappire seindah langit biru yang cerah, juga berkulit putih. Di bumbui sedikit semilir angin yang menggoyangkan rambut Naruto, Sontak membuat wajah gadis itu memerah. Memikirkan betapa malunya dia jika berteriak 'Uwaaaaahh' dan 'Kyaaaaahhh', yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mencicit kecil untuk menyadarkan Pemuda di depannya untuk segera menegakkan dirinya kembali.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia hanya menampilkan sedikit rona kemerahan diwajahnya. Karena didepannya berdiri sosok gadis dengan rambut hitam membingkai wajahnya dengan panjang hingga mencapai pinggul digerai, cantik, berkulit putih bersih, dan memiliki iris berwarna emerald yang indah sedang menampilkan ekspresi malu-malu yang menggemaskan.

Yah, walaupun kehidupannya yang penuh pertarungan melawan makhluk-makhluk aneh demi memenuhi hasrat bertarung yang berasal dari kepribadian keduanya serta kekuatannya, ia tetaplah seorang laki-laki normal. Yang tetap akan terpesona pada kaum hawa tertentu. Kecuali saat ia sedang dipengaruhi sisi 'Lain' dan 'Kekuatan'miliknya yang hanya mementingkan pertarungan serta melakukan penyiksaan terhadap lawannya.

"A-ano..., Pemuda-san?" panggil gadis itu.

Sadar karena melamun dan melupakan seseorang dihadapannya, membuat Naruto segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis itu.

"A-ah..., Sumimasen. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Huumm. Bisakah kamu menunjukkan ruang Kepala Sekolah padaku?" tanya gadis itu.

"Oh ruang Kepala Sekolah. Untuk Apa?" tanya balik Naruto.

"A-aku Siswi yang baru pindah kesekolah ini. J-jadi aku ingin menanyakan info lebih lanjut kepada Kocho-san tentang kelas mana yang akan kutempati." Bebernya.

"Ohh.. Baiklah. Ayo kuantarkan."

"U-umm..., Sebelumnya, perkenalkan namaku Hitsuka Aomi. Yoroshiku ne." Ujar gadis bernama Hitsuka Aomi itu memperkenalkan diri pada Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk saling berjabat dengan Naruto.

"Nama yang Indah. Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto. Yoroshiku ne Hitsuka-san." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum dan membalas jabatan gadis itu.

'DEG'

'I-ini? Mungkinkah?' batin Naruto sedikit tersentak saat menjabat tangan Aomi.

"A-ada apa Namikaze-kun?" Aomi segera bertanya pada Naruto. Pasalnya ia melihat ekspresi kaget Naruto saat berjabat tangan dengannya. Dan itu sedikit 'aneh' menurutnya.

"A-ah tidak ada, haha..." Naruto segera tertawa. Namun, tawanya terdengar seperti dipaksakan. "Baiklah. Ayo, aku akan mengantarkanmu sekarang Hitsuka-san."

"Ha'i, arigatou Namikaze-kun." Mereka pun segera menuju ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

Tidak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu, sehingga mereka kini sudah sampai di depan pintu ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

"Sudah sampaaii..." ujar Naruto.

"Disinikah Namikaze-kun?"

"Tentu saja Hitsuka-san. Tak mungkin kan aku mengantarkanmu ke toilet?" Aomi yang mendengarkan jawaban Naruto hanya sweatdrop ditempat.

'TOK' 'TOK' 'TOK'

"Permisi"

'Kriieeeet'

"Hooo ...Ada keperluan apa Namikaze-kun...?" ujar Kepala Sekolah.

"Ah, saya hanya mengantarkan siswi baru ini Kocho-san." Kata Naruto menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Hmmm. Terima kasih telah mengantarkannya Namikaze-kun. Kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu sekarang."

"Ha'i. Kalau begitu, saya permisi Kocho-san, Hitsuka-san." Pamit naruto.

"Ya"

"Arigatou ne Namikaze-kun atas bantuannya"

"Ya sama-sama Hitsuka-san." Jawab Naruto sambil berbalik dan melambaikan tangan pada Aomi. Aomi pun membalas lambaian tangan tersebut sambil tersenyum.

'Pemuda yang baik...'

 **Time Skip ok**

Saat ini Naruto sudah sampai dikelasnya. Ia pun segera duduk di kursi paling belakang di dekat jendela. Karena ia juga sebenarnya merupakan murid pindahan. Jadilah ia kebagian tempat duduk yang berada di barisan paling belakang.

Tak lama kemudian Sensei yang mengajar dikelasnya pun datang. Disertai wajah datar membuat semua murid-murid yang tadinya sedang ribut-ributnya langsung sunyi seperti kuburan.

Setelah sampai di meja guru, sensei tersebut segera duduk dan meletakkan tas serta buku pelajaran bawaannya. Melihat semua muridnya tampak terdiam sejak kedatangannya kekelas ini, membuat sensei tersebut menggebrakan tangannya dimeja dengan keras untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari murid-muridnya. Bukannya memperhatikan, semua murid malah semakin diam dengan wajah pucat karena ketakutan. Tentu saja, murid mana yang tidak akan takut. Soalnya sensei yang satu ini terkenal dengan julukan sensei 'Killer' sedang menunjukkan wajah datar dan pandangan tajamnya.

"Kenapa kalian semua malah diam?" tanya sensei itu.

"A-ah, tidak ada apa-apa sensei!" jawab sang Ketua kelas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Siapkan sekarang Mizuchi-kun!"

"Ha'i sensei..., SEMUANYAAA BERSIAAP...!"

"UCAPKAN SALAAM...!"

"SELAMAAT PAAGIIII ROUKO-SENSEEEII...!" Seluruh murid menjawab berbarengan.

"Selamat pagi juga. Baiklah, sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, sensei ingin memberitahukan bahwa hari ini kelas kita kedatangan seorang murid baru!"

"Woooaaahhh!" seluruh murid tampak antusias saat mendengarkan kata murid baru. 'Jadi dia masuk kekelas ini ternyata' batin Naruto.

Mengabaikan tatapan berbinar dari murid-muridnya, Rouko-sensei segera memanggil murid yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu tersebut agar segera masuk.

"Baiklah Hitsuka-san. Silahkan masuk!"

Seketika kelas menjadi hening saat melihat gadis cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang yang membingkai wajahnya serta ber-iris emerald itu memasuki kelas mereka. Aomi yang sudah berada di dalam kelas pun segera berdiri didepan kelas.

"Uwaaaahh..., Naruto-san, lihat itu gadis manis ada di kelas kita. Woahh inilah calon Haremku yang sebenarnya di masa depan..!" Issei berujar penuh semangat.

Naruto hanya memberikan pandangan bosan pada Issei. "Yah, tentu saja dimasa depan Issei. Karena masih seribu tahun lagi." Ujar Naruto mencandai Issei yang duduk didepannya.

Issei tentu saja langsung pundung mendengarkan jawaban itu. Karena jawaban itu pula semangat 45 miliknya pupus begitu saja.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, Hitsuka-san!" perintah Rouko-sensei.

"Ha'i sensei." Mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh isi kelas, Aomi pun segera memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Hitsuka Aomi. Saya berasal dari Tokyo serta pindahan dari Tokyo Highschool. Yoroshiku Onegaishimashu Minna-san." Setelah memperkenalkan diri, ia langsung membungkukan badannya.

"Woaaaahhhh..., Aomi-chan kawaaaiiiii desuuuu...!" teriak para murid laki-laki histeris. Keadaan kelas yang semula sunyi langsung berubah ricuh karena kedatangan gadis manis.

"Diaaaammm...!" hardik Rouko-sensei sambil menggebrak meja. Keadaan kembali sunyi dan hening karena hal tersebut.

Sambil memain-mainkan penghapus berwarna hitam itu, sang sensei melanjutkan ucapan pedasnya. "Jika kalian tidak bisa diam sebentar saja, aku berjanji kalian akan merasakan betapa nikmatnya saat penghapus ini menggoyang lidah kalian. Jadi, sensei mohon untuk tenang sebentar saja. Kalian bisa melanjutkan sesi perkenalannya saat istirahat nanti. Kalian mengerti?" ucap Rouko sensei sambil memberikan tatapan tajam dikalimat terakhir.

"ROGEEEEERRR SENSEEIII"

"Bagus." Mengendarkan pandangannya untuk mencari lokasi yang tepat untuk Aomi duduk, Rouko-sensei kemudian menatap ke-arah kursi disamping tempat duduk Naruto yang saat ini terlihat seperti sedang menahan kantuk. Terbukti dari gerak kepalanya yang seperi akan terjatuh keatas meja namun tidak jadi. Hal itu sudah terjadi berulang-ulang kali.

Menajamkan pandangannya bak seorang pemburu yang sedang membidik sasaran, tangan kanan Rouko-sensei yang memegang penghapus itu pun segera melontarkan pelurunya sekuat tenaga kearah mangsa.

'WUUUSSSHHH'

'PLETAAAKKK'

"Ittttaaaaaaaaiii"

Naas, bukannya mengenai si target sasaran, peluru yang sudah terlanjur terlontar itu malah mengenai kepala Issei Yang sedang asik 'rapat' bersama dua koleganya, Matsuda dan Motohama.

"Upppsss, maafkan aku Hyoudo-san."

Issei yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa merutuk dan mengumpat dalam hati, betapa sialnya ia pagi ini.

Naruto yang sudah kehilangan kantuknya akibat kejadian tadi hanya bisa menahan tawa. Bahkan ia sampai memegangi perutnya dan sedikit membungkuk agar tak ketahuan senseinya. Kalau sampai ia ketahuan, maka habislah dia.

'WUUUUSSHHH'

'PLEETAKKK'

"Ittttaaaaiiii...,"

Lagi, bukannya puas dengan tembakan pertama, Rouko-sensei malah kembali melontarkan amunisi kedua miliknya, yaitu sebuah spidol.

Melihat peluru keduanya tepat sasaran mengenai Naruto, Rouko-sensei mendengus puas dan berkata "Jangan mengantuk saat sensei sedang ada disini Namikaze-kun!"

"Ha'i Rouko-sensei"

Melirik jam, Rouko-sensei ternyata baru menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi waktunya jam istirahat dan membuang-buang waktunya demi melakukan hal yang tidak jelas seperti ini.

"Karena sebentar lagi waktunya jam istirahat, maka pertemuan kali ini sensei akhiri. Oh, dan Hitsuka-san silahkan duduk di sebelah murid kuning yang kulempar tadi."

"Ha'i sensei."

"Baiklah minna, sensei akhiri dan sampai jumpa minggu depan." Kemudian Rouko-sensei segera keluar dari kelas itu.

Aomi segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana ia akan duduk. Setelah sampai ia langsung menaruh tasnya diatas meja dan duduk tenang disana.

"Ah, daijobu ka Namikaze-kun?"

"Ahahaha. Daijobu yo Hitsuka-san...!"

"Hmmmm...," Aomi hanya menggumam tidak jelas.

"Kenapa?" selidik Naruto. "A-ah. Tidak ada Namikaze-kun!" jawabnya cepat.

'Hmmmm, aneh'

 **Time Skip**

"Jadi, ada kepentingan apa hingga kalian menyeretku lagi kemari?" tanya Naruto dengn pandangan malas dan bosan.

Ia saat ini sedang berada di ruangan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah akan pulang kerumah, namun tiba-tiba Issei menyeretnya kemari. Kata Issei ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan oleh Buchou no Oppai nya itu. Itu yang ia dengar. Jadi dengan sangat terpaksa ia datang kesini.

Semuanya masih menatap Naruto tanpa memberikan jawaban. Naruto yang mendapati semua tatapan terfokus kearahnya menjadi risih.

"Ooyyy, apa-apaan itu. Hentikan tatapan kalian. Dan cepat jawab pertanyaanku!" ujar Naruto.

Rias hanya menghela napas mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Sebenarnya, aku memanggilmu kemari karena ada yang ingin aku tanyakan Narutoooo. Dan hal ini cukup penting kurasa."

"Menanyakan apa memangnya?"

"Ini tentang dirimu!"

"Diriku? Apa maksudnya? Kurasa aku masih normal-normal saja. Aku tidak merasa sedang mengidap sesuatu hingga mendapat pandangan layaknya orang tak waras begitu." Coleteh Naruto panjang lebar.

Semua yang ada disana segera bersweatdrop ria mendengar jawaban ngelantur bin tak nyambung tersebut.

Rias kemudian menghela napasnya lagi.'Mattaku, beneran deh. Aku bisa cepat tua jika begini terus' batinnya.

"Bukan sesuatu yang seperti itu Narutooo...," tanggap Rias atas jawaban Naruto sambil mengeluh panjang.

"Yang kumaksudkan disini tentang apa dirimu yang sebenarnya?" tanya Rias.

"Jadi, kau masih bersikeras untuk mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya?"

Rias segera mengangguk mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. Karena memang hal itulah yang ingin tanyakan sedari tadi.

"Haaaahh..., Jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku sendiri tidak tau mengenai makhluk apa aku ini, apa kalian percaya?"

"Apaaaa katamu?"

"Kampreet. Kau tidak tuli kan?"

Rias hanya menggeleng sambil memasang wajah polos.

"Ya ampun. Ini akan menjadi sangat panjang."

"Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan pada kami?"

"Apanya yang diceritakan?"

"Tentang kehidupanmu sebelumnya. Mungkin tentang perjalanan hidupmu, kenapa kau bisa sampai dikota ini, atau mungkin siapa yang telah merawatmu?" jelas Putri Crimson itu pada Naruto.

Naruto segera memasang wajah datar. "Semua ituu? Serius? Beneran?"

Mengerucutkan bibir dan memasang tampang kesal, Rias segera menjawab dengan nada sebal. "Tentu saja tuan Pirang. Memang apa lagi?"

"Kau ini kekanak-kanakan sekali."

"Biarin. Jadi cepat ceritakan."

Naruto segera melenguh panjang. "Apa yang kalian ketahui tentang shinigami?" tanya Naruto.

"Shinigami ya? Bukannya itu adalah julukan bagi Dewa Kematian dari mitologi Shinto?" Jawab Akeno.

"Yah menurut legenda memang seperti itu."

"Lalu apa sangkut pautnya dengan itu Naruto-san?" tanya Issei. Ia yang sedari tadi diam saja langsung saja menanyakan sesuatu yang menurutnya perlu dipertanyakan. Karena mulutnya sudah gatal untuk berbicara.

"Perlu kalian ketahui bahwa aku juga sebenarnya berasal dari dimensi para Shinigami. Bisa dibilang mirip seperti Rias-senpai yang merupakan Iblis yang berasal dari Underworld atau Mekkai." Jelas Naruto.

"Jadi, kau merupakan Shinigami, begitu?" tanya Rias.

"Entahlah. Pemimpin Shinigami mengatakan kalau aku bukan merupakan Shinigami seperti mereka."

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Kalau kau bukan Shinigami? Mengingat kau berasal dari dimensi itu dan dapat bertahan disana?" ujar Rias.

"Jangan pertanyakan bagaimana mungkin. Karena aku sendiri tak pernah mengetahui jawabannya. Kenyataannya, aku memang sangat berbeda dari Para Shinigami. Walaupun aku bisa hidup disana tanpa menghilang dan terhapus."

"Menghilang dan terhapus? Apa maksudmu Naruto-senpai?" tanya Koneko yang kini ikut dalam pembicaraan. Ia sanhat penasaran dengan hal yang baru saja dibicarakan oleh Naruto.

"Hmmmm..., Tentang itu, anggap saja jika kau tidak memiliki kekuatan pendukung yang sangat besar, maka kau akan segera terdistorsi oleh dimensi tersebut dan eksistensimu akan segera dihapus. Karena tidak punya cukup suplai kekuatan untuk mempertahankan tubuh dan jiwamu." Ucap Naruto.

"Mengerikan sekali." Jawab issei

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Shinigami, apa kau juga menjalankan tugas seperti mereka juga Naruto-kun, mencabut nyawa seseorang?" tanya akeno.

"Tentu saja. Kau kira aku Hidup disana tidak diajari mencabut Nyawa seseorang. Jadi tentu saja aku pernah melakukannya!" seru Naruto.

"J-jadi..., A-apakah kau ada dikota ini untuk mencabut nyawa seseorang juga Naruto-san?" tanya Issei gelagapan. Tentu saja, jika salah satu temanmu bisa mencabut nyawa dengan mudahnya, maka kau pasti akan takut. Karena bisa saja suatu saat dia akan mendatangimu dan mencabut nyawamu tanpa kau ketahui. Miris sekali mendengarnya.

"Hmm. Sebagian iya, sebagian tidak. Karena kedatanganku ke kota untuk mencari sesuatu!"

"Sesuatu? Sesuatu seperti apa maksudmu Naruto-san?" tanya Kiba yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan.

"Meh..., untuk hal itu kau tidak perlu tau. Dan kalian juga tak perlu mengetahuinya"

"Haaah. Baiklah untuk itu. Tampaknya sudah cukup. Jadi kau bisa pulang sekarang." Ucap Rias.

" tidak dari tadi. Baiklah aku pulang dulu. Jaa."

'Blaaam'

Naruto langsung saja pergi dan secepat kilat sudah berada dibalik pintu dan menutupnya.

Mereka yang melihat Naruto main pergi begitu saja kembali bersweatdrop ria.

"Baiklah. Walau tidak banyak, setidaknya ia sudah mau menceritakan sesuatu pada kita. Karena ini merupakan informasi penting walau hanya sedikit."

"Kalian boleh pulang. Kegiatan klub kita hari ini sudah selesai." Ucap Rias.

"Ha'i Buchou." Mereka menjawab dengan kompak. Lalu mulai pulang kerumah masing-masing. Meninggalkan Rias dan Akeno yang masih disana.

"Ada apa Akeno?"

"Ada yang harus kita bicarakan."

"Haaaah. Baiklah."

 **Time Skip**

"Perasaan apa ini? Aneh sekali. Baru jam 20.09, tapi kenapa sudah sepi sekali?"

Naruto saat ini sedang ada ditaman. Ya, sepulang dari ruangan Klub Rias tadi, ia tidak langsung pulang. Melainkan mampir dulu kekedai untuk mengisi perut. Lalu karena hari sudah malam, ia malah mampir ditaman. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Hmmm..., itu siapa ya?" menyipitkan mata, Naruto mencoba melihat siapa gerangan seseorang yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sendirian.

Merasa penasaran, ia pun mau mendekati sosok tersebut.

Merasa ada orang yang mendekatinya, sosok bertudung itu melirikkan kepala kearah datangnya Naruto. Sosok tersebut kemudian menyeringai namun ditutupi oleh tudung kepala yang dikenakannya. Kemudian ia berdiri menghadap ke arah Naruto.

"Sebuah keberuntungan ternyata, bisa menemukanmu dengan mudah dikota seperti ini." Ujar sosok misterius itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto sambil memasang posisi siaga.

"Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu saat bertemu denganku? Tidak sopan sekali."

'SIIIIINNGGGH'

Seketika lokasi di sekeliling taman tersebut dilingkupi oleh Kekkai.

"Kekkai? Apa maumu?" hardik Naruto.

"Mauku? Hahaha..., Aku akan **Membunuhmu** disini." Seketika lokasi yang dipijakki oleh sosok tersebut meretak dan mulai menjalar hingga meluas akibat tekanan energi yang dikeluarkannya.

Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa sosok didepannya ini memiliki tujuan tidak baik padanya pun mulai ikut melepaskan tekanan energi sihir miliknya.

'KRAAAAK' 'KRAAAAKK' 'BLAAARRR'

"Hahahaha..., buat aku terhibur."

'SWUUSSSHH' 'STAAB'

Naruto segera menghindar saat melihat tombak berwarna ungu keperakan ditembakkan kearahnya. Namun, ia harus berusaha ekstra agar tidak tertusuk ratusan tombak sihir itu.

'STAAAB' 'STAAAB' STAAAB'

'Tombak sihir itu, tidak salah lagi. Pasti dia.' Batin Naruto.

"Morino Izuchi."

"HAHAHAHA..., Kau masih mengingat namaku, eh? Aku sungguh terharu kalau kau tidak lupa padaku!" ujar sosok itu. Melepaskan tudung yang menutup kepalanya, dapat dilihat seorang Pemuda remaja dengan surai perak dan mata hitam legam tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

"Apa maumu? Masih mengincar **Thrafstira** dan **Necrolix** milikku untuk membangkitkan setan itu lagi? Jangan harap. Katakan pada Tua Bangka itu untuk segera menyiapkan Pemakamannya!" ujar Naruto sarkastis.

"Hahaha..., selera humormu boleh juga. Namun, jangan harap setelah ini kau akan selamat. Karena aku akan membawa senjata itu pada Tuanku."

"Hehh. Sebelum itu sebaiknya kau ucapkan selamat tinggal pada nyawamu." Setelah itu Naruto melepaskan kekuatan gelapnya, dapat terlihat perubahan yang signifikan, ditandai dengan iris matanya yang semula biru saat ini menjadi merah menyala, ditambah senyum Psycho dan ekspresi haus darah.

"Haha.., baiklah mari kita mulai permainannya!"

Mereka lalu melesat dengan kecepatan penuh mereka masing-masing, hingga meninggalkan kilatan perak dan hitam berkilat.

'SWUUUSSSHH' 'SWUUUSSHH' ' SWUUUSSSHH'

'BUGGHH' 'BUUGGHH' 'BUUGGHH'

'SRIIINNG' 'SRIIINNG' 'SRIIINNGG,

'BUUAAGHH' 'BLAAARRR'

Adu pukulan berenergi sihir pun tidak dapat dihindarkan, membuat daerah sekitar yang menjadi mangsa serangan sihir nyasar pun luluh lantak.

"Bagaimana? Mau melanjutkan?"

"Khaaaa. ... Mari dilanjutkan!" ujar Naruto dengan seringai psikopat.

Naruto segera berlari menyongsong kearah musuh. Begitu sampai dihadapannya, ia segera melepaskan pukulan ber-aura hitam yang kental dengan energi negatif.

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Morino Izuchi itu segera menahan pukulan penuh energi milik Naruto dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanan segera menyiapkan pukulan yang berpendar energi perak gelap.

Saat pukulan itu dilancarkan, tiba-tiba dari bawah dirinya muncul lingkaran sihir hitam berlambang mata berpupil vertikal yang dikelilingi kanji-kanji rumit.

Tak mau mengambil resiko tubuhnya hancur jika tertangkap dan dihempaskan kesana-kemari, membuat ia membatalkan serangannya pada Naruto. Melompat menghindar saat tangan raksasa berwarna hitam yanng muncul dari lingkaran sihir tadi mencoba menangkapnya.

Menyadari dirinya semakin kewalahan dan terpojok karena serangan lawan, Izuchi segera mengeluarkan senjata melalui lingkaran sihir. Senjata itu berbentuk tombak panjang dengan dua mata seperti sabit yang saling berlawanan.

Menebaskan senjatanya kearah tangan sihir raksasa milik Naruto, hingga mengeluarkan energi pemotong berbentuk bulan sabit yang kemudian memotong-motong jurus lawannya.

Naruto yang melihat serangannya dapat dilumpuhkan dengan mudah hanya tersenyum Phsyco. "Kheehh..., untuk tingkat petarung amatir sepertimu, kurasa kau cukup hebat" ujar Naruto meremehkan lawannya.

Izuchi yang mendengar pernyataan meremehkan dari Naruto hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Aku tidak akan kalah lagi seperti waktu itu. Aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Percaya diri sekali. Ku akui kau lumayan. Tapi jika hanya itu saja masih belum cukup."

Kembali melesat dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dilihat oleh mata biasa, Izuchi segera muncul dibelakang Naruto dan menebaskan Schyte miliknya untuk melukai Naruto. Namun, bahkan serangan secepat itu masih tertahan oleh energi kegelapan milik Naruto tanpa menyentuh pemiliknya.

'Sialan. Aliran energi miliknya merepotkanku' terlihat kalau Izuchi sangat jengkel dengan keadaannya sekarang. Ia lalu melompat menjauh dari Naruto, membuat jarak untuk mengobservasi lawannya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Mana kesombongan yang kau katakan tadi?" Naruto mencoba untuk memprovokasi lawannya itu.

Izuchi hanya diam. Mencoba menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan bocah didepannya sambil terus bersiaga dari segala kemungkinan yang bakal terjadi.

Mengalirkan energi keperakan miliknya, membuat Schyte milik Izuchi bersinar terang. Kembali berlari dengan sangat cepat sambil menyiapkan serangan mematikan.

Melihat lawannya tak ada tanda-tanda untuk menyerah, Naruto menyiapkan energi sihirnya didepan tangan kanannya yang direntangkan kedepan hingga membentuk bola energi kelam yang siap ditembakan.

Izuchi sendiri masih berlari mendekati Naruto. Menyaksikan bahwa bocah itu menembakan serangan berbahaya kepadanya, membuat ia harus melompat keatas untuk menghindar sehingga serangan itu melewati dirinya. Berhenti sejenak melihat kebelakang, matanya dibuat melebar saat melihat bola energi yang tadi melewatinya sudah menghapus semua yang ada dibelakangnya dan menciptakan kawah yang lumayan lebar.

Menghela napas karena berhasil selamat dari serangan penghancur tadi, ia segera mengalihkan matanya pada tempat Naruto. Namun ia tak menemukan apa-apa.

"Mencariku, eh?"

Ia segera terkejut saat merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sudah tak dapat digerakkan.

"Jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Kau malah terlihat semakin menyedihkan tau."

"A-apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?"

"Mudah saja. Aku sudah menyegel seluruh pergerakanmu. Jadi lebih baik kau diam saja disitu. Lagipula untuk apa kau repot-repot membunuhku kalau kau sendiri mengetahui kalau kau tak akan pernah bisa melakukannya."

"Sejak kapan kau melakukannya?"

"Sejak kau diam tadi melihat bola penghancurku meledak dibelakangmu." Ujar Naruto. Ia segera duduk bersila ditanah. Tak peduli pada remaja sebayanya yang masih berdiri kaku disampingnya. Naruto juga sudah menghilangkan tekanan energinya sehingga sudah tak ada lagi ekspresi psikopat dan haus darah seperti tadi.

Izuchi hanya diam, sambil memperhatikan seluruh bagian tubuh anggota geraknya yang dijalari oleh Aksara-aksara kuno berwarna hitam kemerahan. Bagian tubuh miliknya yang dapat digerakan hanya kepala. Jadi ia masih dapat berbicara.

"Lalu kenapa saat ini kau masih membiarkanku hidup? Bahkan kau bisa membunuhku dengan mudah. Bukannya malah menyegel pergerakanku seperti ini." Ucap Izuchi dengan suara pelan. Ia tak tau bagaimna cara berpikir pemuda pirang itu. Bahkan dari pertarungan mereka yang kesekian kalinya yang berakhir dengan kekalahannya, Naruto hanya mengalahkan dirinya tanpa pernah membunuhnya, yakni hanya melumpuhkannya.

"Membunuhmu juga percuma. Keuntungan apa yang kudapat jika membunuhmu?"

"Tapi kenapa? Bukannya jika membiarkanku hidup, maka aku pasti akan selalu mencoba untuk membunuhmu!"

"Haaah..., Lalu, dari semua percobaanmu itu, apa kau pernah sekali saja berhasil mengalahkanku?" ujar Naruto sambil menghela napas.

Izuchi hanya diam mendengarkan jawaban dari Naruto. "Tapi, kau pasti tau kalau aku tak berhasil untuk membunuhmu, maka Tuanku akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan darimu."

"Kheehh..., Kau masih menyebut Kakek Tua Bangka seperti itu dengan sebutan 'Tuan'? Naif sekali kau. Melihatmu seperti ini malah membuatku ingin membunuhmu saat ini juga." Ujar Naruto sarkastik.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melakukannya? Atau jangan-jangan karena pertarungan kita tadi, kau sudah kehabisan kekuatan untuk membunuhku. Maka dari itu kau hanya menyegel tubuhku!" Izuchi berkata sinis sekaligus menyindir Naruto.

"Bukan itu alasannya...,"

"Lalu...?"

Menghela napas, kemudian ia melanjutkan "Kau mengingatkanku pada sahabat terdekat ku dulu." Pandangannya kemudian berubah sendu. "Sangat mirip sekali."

Izuchi hanya diam mendengarnya, tak lama kemudian dia malah tertawa dengan keras sambil berucap tajam "HAHAHAHA... Dasar payah, jangan mencoba Melawak saat ini bodoh!"

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG BERCANDA HAAAAH...!" Amarah Naruto langsung lepas begitu saja mendengar seseorang menertawakannya saat ia kembali teringat masa-masa kelam dengan sahabatnya dulu yang sudah tiada. Tak tanggung-tanggung, ia bahkan sudah berada didepan Izuchi dan mencekiknya dengan keras.

"Aahhkk aahhkkk" sedangkan Izuchi terlihat tak dapat bernapas karena cekikan yang dilakukan Naruto. Apalagi keadaan tubuhnya yang semuanya tersegel. Sehingga ia hanya bisa meronta kecil saat ini.

Kembali pada Naruto, keadaannya kini malah tampak mengerikan dibandingkan yang tadi sambil terus mencekik Izuchi. Karena saat ini wajahnya sedang memasang ekspresi keras dengan bola mata berwarna merah menyala di kanan dan hitam legam keseluruhan di bagian kiri. Sehingga ia malah terlihat seperti Dewa pencabut nyawa yang akan datang bagi siapapun yang menentangnya.

Kemudian kilasan-kilasan balik yang menampilkan ekspresi saat sahabatnya meregang nyawa karena serangan seseorang saat itu bermunculan dikepala Naruto, membuat ia segera melepaskan cekikannya pada Izuchi dan kemudian berlutut ditanah sambil memegangi kepala dengan mata melebar.

Izuchi yang saat ini sudah terlepas dari cekikan Naruto segera mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya sambil sesekali terbatuk. Jelas saja, ia bahkan sudah hampir mencapai definisi 'Mati' yang sebenarnya kalau Naruto tidak melepaskan tangannya.

Kemudian, segel pengekang yang ada ditubuhnya segera menghilang.

"Aku minta maaf!" Ucap Naruto pelan.

Izuchi hanya bisa terdiam. Tak bisa mengatakan apapun saat ini. Karena masih dilanda rasa shok saat hampir mati sekaligus bingung dengan permintaan maaf tersebut.

'Apa yang kulakukan ini benar Tou-san?' batin Izuchi miris sambil mengingat mendiang Ayahnya yang sudah mati melindungi dirinya dari serangan Iblis liar yang menyerang tempat tinggalnya dulu saat ia masih kecil.

Ia lalu melihat Naruto yang kembali berdiri tegak. Namun ia tak dapat melihat ekspresinya dikarenakan matanya ditutupi dengan poni jabrik miliknya.

"Pergilah. Jangan menampakan dirimu di depan ku lagi. Atau aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu saat ini juga." Ujar naruto dingin kemudian berjalan gontai meninggalkan Izuchi sendirian.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan Tou-san?' seketika ia menjadi lemas.

Kemudian ia kembali teringat pesan-pesan Ayahnya sebelum dia meninggal.

"Baiklah, mulai saat ini aku akan menjalani kehidupanku sendiri tanpa terbebani tanggung jawab yang tak dapat kulakukan." Ucapnya. Izuchi segera menyiapkan lingkaran sihir teleportasi berwarna perak dang segera menghilang dari sana.

'SRRIIIINNNGGG'

 **~TBC~**

 **Note** : Yooooo. Chapter 3 The Darkness In The Night Is Up.

Kembali lagi sama Author Newbie ini, juga sama cerita yang GaJe bin Abal-abal ini, hehehe. Ohhh, Apa kabar Reader sekalian? Semoga kabar baik aja ya, Amieeeen.

Hmm, sebelumnya maaf kalo fict ini lama update nya. Soalnya banyak kerjaan di dunia nyata yang gak bisa ditinggalin. Jadi ya gak bisa njanjiin bakal up cepet loh.

 **Balasan Review** :

 **Christian** : Sudah Lanjut.

 **3431** : Sifat sadis Naruto itu asalnya dari Sisi Lain yang ada didalam dirinya, juga kepengaruh sama kekuatan gelap miliknya yang sifatnya negatif.

 **Personnes.666** : Makasih banyak Pencerahannya. Siaaaap!

 **Kuro** : Udak sob.

 **Yayasemael** : Iya Makasih.

 **christian** : Udah.

 **.980** : Hehe, Makasih. Ini udah dilanjutin.

 **Fahzi Luchifer** : Emang sama-sama sadisnya Pak. Buat senjata Naruto itu hasil karangan dari Otak saya, heheh. Udah lanjut ini.

 **Nando Lucifer** : Udah brooww.. Heheh

 **KidsNo TERROR13** : Iya ini udah Lanjut

Saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih buat para reader yang sudah berkenan untuk memberi review, favs, dan follownya. Juga ditunggu buat review, favs, and follownya yang lain biar saya makin semangat ngelanjutin. Hehehe...!

Baiklah, mungkin cukup segitu dulu curhatan saya. Saya ucapkan banyak teima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat para Reader sekalian.

Semoga makin semangat puasanya bagi yang menjalankan yaaa ...!

Saya pamit dulu. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

Daaaaahhhh!

 **~CIAO~**

BOOOOOFFFTTTT


	4. Chapter 4

**The Darkness In The Night**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool Dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Warning! :**

 **Typo,newbie,OOC,dan Sejumlah Kesalahan Fatal Lainnya, Jurus dan Kekuatan semuanya karangan Author sendiri!,OverPower Naru! Sadist Naru! Multiple Personality Naru!**

 **~Break~ untuk Jurus**

" **Break" untuk percakapan Monster**

' **Break' untuk percakapan batin (Monster)**

"Break" untuk percakapan biasa

'Break' untuk percakapan batin (Biasa)

 **Rated : M untuk adegan kekerasan**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Aomi (OC) x Akeno x ...**

Sumarry : Pernahkah kamu merasa sangat takut saat malam telah tiba? Merasa seperti ada yang mengikutimu dan bisa membunuhmu secara tiba-tiba? Maka kamu harus berpikir dua kali sebelum keluar malam. Karena kegelapan pasti selalu mendatangimu dimanapun kamu berada.

• **Enjoy This •**

"Hooosshh hoossshh hoosshh"

Tampak Naruto saat ini sedang berlarian dijalan. Alasannya? Tentu karena ia bangun kesiangan. Setelah kejadian semalam ia pulang terlalu larut hingga akhirnya hanya bisa tidur 3 jam.

'Kusooo...' batinnya jengkel pada dirinya sendiri.

"Pak satpaaaam! Tolong jangan ditutup dulu gerbangnya, biarkan aku masuk!" teriak naruto saat melihat satpam Kuoh Higschool hendak menutup pintu gerbangnya.

"Ooyy Narutoo! Tumben kau terlambat" tanya Satpam itu heran. Ia tampak akrab dengan Naruto. Karena memang mereka sudah saling mengenal dan menganggap teman satu sama lain. Karena satpam itu masih muda, mungkin baru berumur 23 tahunan. Jadi ia bisa akrab layaknya teman.

"Haaah haaahh haahh... Sudah jangan banyak tanya cepat buka gerbangnya!" desak Naruto sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Oyy, Kau tak sopan sekali pada orang yang lebih tua darimu!" kata Satpam itu jengkel. Kemudian Satpam itu berjalan kearah pintu gerbang.

"Sudahlah ini aku sudah terlambat! Jangan mengajakku berdebat dulu Aoda jii-san!"

"Apa apaan itu... Jii-san? Aku masih cukup muda dan tampvan untuk kau panggil jii-san bocah!" jawab Satpam bernama Aoda itu narsis.

Naruto hanya memasang tampang malas saat mendengar deklarasi dari Satpam di SMA Kuoh itu. "Sudahlah cepat buka!"

"Belajarlah untuk bersabar bocah bodoh!" ejek Aoda.

"Dasar Satpam kampvreeeet... Dan lagi aku bukan bocah! Sudah cepaat!" sergah Naruto sambil misuh-misuh dikatai bocah.

"Iya iya... Dasar tidak sabaran"

 **Ckleeekk!**

 **Wuussshhh...**

Aoda hanya memasang tampang blo'on saat melihat Naruto sudah berlari masuk saat pintu gerbangnya ia buka. Bahkan belum sempat ia menolehkan kepalanya setelah selesai membuka kunci, ia sudah tak melihat sosok Naruto didepannya.

"TERIMA KASIH AODA JII-SAN!" teriak Naruto dari jauh sambil melanjutkan larinya.

Aoda sweatdrop ditempat. Mendengar bahwa bocah itu masih berani menyerukan kata Jii-san kepadanya membuat ia tambah double sweatdrop. 'Apa aku memang terlihat tua ya?' katanya sambil mengeluarkan kaca kecil dari saku celananya dan bercermin.

Menghela napas, kemudian ia berkata "Haah,, terserah kau saja lah... Aku tak peduli!" katanya cuek sambil kembali berlalu ke pos satpam tercintanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali bersama Naruto, ia saat ini sudah berada didepan pintu kelas. Menetralkan napasnya yang masih tak karuan akibat berlari dari rumahnya hingga sampai kesekolah.

Pintu kelas tampak tertutup dan dan terdengar sepi. Menelan ludah, ia mencoba mengetuk pintu dengan sopan agar jika ada guru yang mendengarnya memperbolehkan ia untuk masuk jika itu guru yang 'Killer'. Kenapa ia takut, nyatanya kalau ia sebenarnya adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak makhluk supernatural yang bahkan bisa membantai satu kota penuh penduduk sendirian.

Ia tidak takut, melainkan masih menghargai kehidupan makhluk yang lain yang tak memiliki kekuatan seperti manusia. Juga karena eksistensinya harus dirahasiakan, agar takdir yang ada di dunia ini tidak berbubah. Layaknya makhluk supernatural yang lain yang merahasiakan keberadaanya dari manusia juga.

 **TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Selesai mengetuk pintu, ia bisa merasakan bahwa tak ada respon dari dalam. Namun, ia mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu sekali lagi.

 **TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Sang ketua kelas yang bernama Misaki Reine yang sedang mengobrol bersama teman-temannya yang lain menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu karena mendengar suara ketukan. Ia segera berjalan menuju arah pintu kelas untuk melihat siapa yang dari tadi mengetuk pintu namun tak kunjung masuk kedalam.

 **Kriiieeeett!**

"Namikaze-kun!" seru Reine saat melihat Naruto sedang berdiri didepan pintu.

"Ahh Reine-san!" seru Naruto menanggapi panggilan sang letua kelas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Lagipula kenapa tidak masuk saja?"

"Aah, aku kira sudah ada Sensei yang mengajar, karena aku terlambat. jadi tak sopan bukan jika aku masuk begitu saja tanpa dipersilahkan!"jelas Naruto.

"Ohhh iyaa yaaa... Hehe." Jawab Reine sambil tertawa canggung.

"Jadi aku boleh masuk?"

"Tentu saja. Kau beruntung Namikaze-kun, karena belum ada Sensei yang masuk dari tadi. Jadi kau tak perlu takut kena hukum gara-gara terlambat!" kata Reine.

"Ahaahaa... Terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku masuk Reine-san!" kata Naruto berterima kasih.

Mereka berdua pun memasuki kelas bersama. Naruto langsung saja melangkah menuju bangkunya yang tepat berada disamping Aomi.

Aomi yang melihat Naruto saat ini terlambat datang pun menjadi heran. Pasalnya, semenjak ia bersekolah di Kuoh, ia mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah tipe orang yang rajin dari teman-temannya. Sehingga biasanya dia tidak pernah terlambat.

"Kau terlambat Naruto-kun" ucap Aomi sambil menatap Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Aomi pun segera cemberut.

"Kenapa memangnya?" kata Naruto sedikit ketus.

"Ah, tidak ada. Aku heran saja, biasanya kau rajin sekali. Tapi nampaknya kau baru kali ini terlambat datang." Jawab Aomi.

"Begitukah?"

"Huumm"

"Aahh, kau perhatian sekali sih!"

Aomi terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia lalu menundukkan wajahnya untuk menutupi rona merah yang menjalar di kedua pipinya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat gadis disampingnya menunduk malu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Au" gumam Aomi pelan.

"Issei!"

"Apa?" kata Issei yang mendengar kalau Naruto memanggilnya.

"Aah, tidak jadi!"

"Haaa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak jadi Issei!." Kata Naruto tak nyambung.

"Kau salah makan ya Naruto-san?"

"Kamvreeeeet. Aku hanya lupa ingin mengatakan apa eroo!" kata Naruto dengan persimpangan yang muncul dikeningnya.

"Aah, hehehe..."

Kemudian pandangan Issei beralih kearah Aomi yang masih menunduk sambil bergumam 'Au' berulang kali.

"Etooo..., dia kenapa Naruto-san?"

"Perempuan, biasa!" kata Naruto.

"Uwaaaaahh, kau hebat Naruto-san!"

"Hebat apanya?" kata Naruto bingung.

"Tentu saja. Lihat! Dia pasti tersipu sampai seperti itu pasti karena ulahmu kan!" karena berucap sedikit keras, alhasil semua perhatian murid yang sedang bersuka cita karena tidak ada sensei yang mengajar saat ini teralih kepadanya.

"APAAA?" ucap hampir semua murid laki-laki dikelas itu.

"Terkutuk si Namikaze itu!"

"Dasar Namikaze, awas kau!"

"Njiiirrr!"

Naruto sweatdrop mendengar sumpah serapah para siswa yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Sialan kau Isseeee!" kata Naruto jengkel.

"Ehehehe..."

Lalu semua pandangan murid kembali teralih pada Aomi yang masih belum menyadari bahwa ia kini jadi pusat perhatian teman sekelasnya.

"Au"

Menyadari ada yang aneh, Aomi segera mengalihkan pandangannya kesekitar. Ia semakin memerah saat melihat perhatian seluruh kelas tertuju padanya. Lalu tak lama kemudian...

 **Bruuukkk!**

"EEEEEEEEEEE..."

 **.**

 **Time Skip**

 **.**

Kini jam Istirahat sedang berlangsung. Tentunya semua murid sedang bersantai untuk melepas penat karena memeras otak saat belajar(mikir). Mungkin sebagian sedang mengisi perut.

Dari seluruh siswa, Naruto saat ini sedang berada dibelakang sekolah entah untuk apa.

"Lama sekali!" gumamnya.

"Naruto-kuuunn!" seru Aomi sambil berlari kearahnya.

"Aomi? Kau sudah baikan?" Ujar Naruto Saat Aomi sudah sampai didepannya.

Ada sedikit rasa senang dihatinya saat pemuda pirang itu mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Ha'i Naruto-kun. Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Hee... Syukurlah"

"Baiklah ayo duduk disana."

Mereka kemudian berjalan kesebuah kursi panjang yang berada dibawah sebuah pohon rimbun dan teduh.

Duduk berdua disebuah tempat duduk dibawah pohon seperti ini membuat pikiran Aomi melayang-layang memikirkan betapa indahnya jika mereka sepasang kekasih.

Mengetahui pikirannya mulai berfantasi dengan bebasnya, Aomi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dari pemikiran liar yang hinggap dikepalanya.

'Apa yang aku pikirkan sih?' batinnya.

Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto yang saat ini sedang memandangi sepasang burung yang sedang berkicau dengan indahnya diatas mereka.

"Kau nampak sangat menikmati pemandangan itu Naruto-kun!" ujarnya pada Naruto.

"Ah..., aku sangat jarang bersantai seperti ini Aomi!"

"Kenapa?"

"Yah kau taulah. Aku yang selalu hidup sendiri jarang sekali memperhatikan hal seperti ini!"

"Hmmmm seperti ituu?"

"Iyaaahh"

Lalu keheningan melanda mereka. Merasakan bahwa telah melewatkan sesuatu, Aomi kembali memasang netranya pada pemuda pirang itu.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hmmm?"

"Kau tidak membawa bekal kesekolah hari ini kan?"

"Kau tau darimana?"

"Melihat kau yang tidak membawa bekal sekarang, aku berani memastikan kalau kau tidak membawa bekal dari rumah."

"Yahh, kau benar. Aku memang tidak membawa bekal hari ini."

"Hmmm..., untung saja aku membawa lebih. Jadi satu bento milikku bisa kita makan berdua." Kata Aomi sambil mengeluarkan bekalnya.

"E-eh..., apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun!"

"T-tapi kan, sumpitnya Cuma satu. Memangnya kau mau menggunakan itu untuk kita berdua?"

Aomi segera memerah saat menyadari kalau memang ia Cuma membawa satu sumpit. Kalau itu digunakan untuk berdua, maka ia sama saja sedang...

Melakukan ciuman secara tidak langsung.

"A-aku t-tidak apa-apa jika itu N-naruto-kun!" seru Aomi pelan sambil tergagap dadakan.

"Haaaaa?"

'Diaaa..., baru kali ini ada seorang gadis yang sampai segitunya padaku!" batin Naruto heran.

"Jadi...," kata Naruto.

"Jadiiii, aku akan menyuapimu!" jawab gadis bersurai hitam itu pelan.

"Yakin nih?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Huum. Cepat buka mulutmu, Aaaa..." titahnya seperti menyuapi bayi sambil memajukan sumpit yang membawa makanan pada Naruto.

'Dia kira aku ini anak kecil!' batin Naruto.

Naruto tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyambar umpan yang diberikan Aomi (memangnya aku ini ikan? Dasar Author kamvreet!)

 **Huup!**

Naruto kemudian terdiam sambil mulutnya bekerja memproses apa yang ada didalam sana, yaitu mencacah makanan hingga kecil-kecil untuk segera ditransfer kedalam perut.

"Bagaimana?"

Menelan makanannya, Naruto kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Aomi.

"Kau masak sendiri?"

"Tentu saja. Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Hmmm, masakanmu memang enak. Ahhh, kau memang calon istri idaman sepertinya." Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan senyuman kecil pada dirinya ditambah dengan angin yang memainkan rambut Naruto pelan, hingga dimatanya ia terlihat begitu 'uhhh'.

Melihat itu, ia memalingkan wajahnya kesamping menghindarkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah pekat agar tak dilihat Naruto.

Naruto hanya bingung sesaat, namun kemudian menyadari ucapannya dan apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu sekarang hingga memalingkan wajah.

'Dasar...'

"Kau tak memakan bekalmu itu?" tanya Naruto untuk mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu agar ia tak terdiam saja karena ucapannya tadi.

"A-ah, baiklah." Jawabnya sambil mulai memakan bekalnya pelan.

"Giliranmu. Sekarang aku akan menyuapimu lagi!" kata Aomi.

"Baiklah..."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Namun, saat bekal mereka hampir habis, kegiatannya tergganggu karena mendengar suara bel sekolah yang menandakan waktunya jam pelajaran kedua dimulai.

"Terima kasih makanannya Aomi." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis pada Aomi.

"Sama-sama Naruto-kun."

"Ayo kembali ke kelas."

"Iyaa."

 **.**

"Dia itu yang kau maksud?" kata salah satu sosok perempuan disamping seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi mengenakan hoodie.

"Ya. Aku harap kau bisa melakukan tugasmu dengan baik. Karena hanya dia satu-satunya pemilik senjata legenda yang mampu membangkitkan seekor makhluk yang amat sangat kuat. Bahkan ditakuti para fraksi. Tuan akan menunggu hasil kerjamu." Ujar laki-laki dewasa tadi.

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Dekati dia. Buat dia percaya padamu. Kemudian saat ada kesempatan, cepat rebut senjatanya lalu bunuh dia."

"Tapi, bagaimana caraku untuk merebut senjatanya?" tanya perempuan itu lagi.

"Dia menyegelnya didalam dirinya. Kau hanya perlu mengekstrak Aksara sihir yang tertanam didadanya. Namun, kau harus berhati-hati. Dia berbahaya. Karena misimu kali ini akan mempertaruhkan nyawamu. Sedikit saja kau ketahuan dan lengah, maka ia yang akan berbalik membunuhmu!" jelas sosok laki-laki dewasa itu panjang lebar.

"Jadi begitu. Baiklah, aku akan melaksanakannya."

"Hn. Kalau begitu, aku pergi. Semoga kau berhasil."

 **Sriiiiinnngg!**

'Namikaze Naruto' batin gadis itu sambil menatap intens Naruto dari Kejauhan. Tak lama kemudian ia pun pergi dari sana menggunakan lingkaran sihir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

 **TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"Kampreet. Siapa sih malam-malam begini.?" rutuk Naruto kesal sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk melabrak orang yang sudah mengusik tidur nyenyak nya dan melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 01.35 malam.

 **TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"Siapaaaa?" Naruto berucap jengkel.

 **Kriiieettt!**

"Issei?"

"N-naruto-san!" seru Issei kaget.

"Grrrr! Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini Ero-baka? Kau merusak tidurku saja!"

"A-ah N-naruto-san. B-begini. E-etoooo..."

"Bicara yang benar baka. Atau kudamprat kau dari sini!" kata Naruto mulai jengah.

"A-aku ingin meminta bantuanmu N-naruto-san!" seru Issei gagap.

"Haaaa? Bantuan apa malam-malam begini baka! Dasar aneh!" labrak Naruto.

"T-tapi-"

"Haah..., cepat katakan apan yang kau inginkan!" perintah Naruto memotong ucapan Isse.

"T-temanku diculik oleh para Da-tenshi Naruto-san! Jadi aku ingin menyelamatkannya! Karena ia hanya gadis yang polos. Jadi, aku mohon Naruto-san, MOHON BANTULAH AKU!" kata Issei sambil bersujud-sujud didepan Naruto.

"Mattaku... Tapi bagaimana dengan Buchou-Oppai mu itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menekankan kata 'Buchou'.

"Buchou hanya mengatakan tidak bisa mambantuku, lalu kemudian dia pergi begitu saja. Hanya kau yang bisa kumintai tolong saat ini Naruto-san. Jadi, aku mohon!" kata Issei memelas.

"Haah... Baiklah kau tunggu sebentar." Ucap Naruto sambil berlari kedalam.

"Saa, mari berangkat!" kata Naruto yang sudah keluar sambil mengenakan jubah berwarna merah.

"Ha'i Naruto-san. Arigatou."

"Hnn. Lain kali jika kau datang kerumahku malam-malam, ketuklah pintu dengan sopan kampreet!" kata Naruto sambil mulai berlari diikuti dengan Issei yang juga berlari dibelakangnya.

"Sumimasen Naruto-san. Aku begitu panik dan terburu-buru. Jadi, sekali lagi maaf."

"Yah biarkan sajalah masalah itu. Untuk saat ini prioritasmu adalah keselamatan temanmu itu. Jadi, dimana ia dibawa?" yanya Naruto.

"Aahh, menurut sensor dari Ddraig, Asia dibawa kegereja tua dipinggir kota ini." Issei menjelaskan dimana Lokasi Asia berada.

"Gereja?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Iya."

"Ohh, jadi disana. Baiklah kalau begitu lebih baik kita berteleport saja agar tak menghabiskan banyak waktu!" kata Naruto tegas.

"Haa? Berteleport? Kau tau sendirikan Naruto-san, kalau aku tak bisa menggunakan lingkaran sihir teleportasi!"

"Kau ikut saja denganku."

"T-tapi, apa bisa?"

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya Ero!" kata Naruto sambil menarik kerah Issei dan membawanya ke lingkaran sihirnyang sudah ia ciptakan sebelumnya.

"Berangkaaaat!"

"Gyaaaaaaaahh"

 **Shring!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Taap!**

 **Bruukk!**

"Guuuhhh"

Mereka saat ini sudah sampai didepan gereja tua yang Issei maksud. Nampak saat ini Issei terjatuh dengan tidak Elitenya, tersungkur.

Naruto hanya menatap bosan kearah Issei. "Dasar cemen!" ledek Naruto.

"Uugghhaa, rasanya aku mau muntah."

"..."

"Rasanya berbeda. Tak seperti menggunakan Lingkaran sihir teleport milik Buchou atau Akeno-senpai."

"..."

"Naruto-san, kau mendengarkanku bu-"

"Diam!" Kata Naruto menyela ucapan Issei. Naruto lalu menajamkan mata sambil sedikit merembeskan energi sihirnya untuk melacak keberadaan para Da-tenshi.

"Ketemu!"

"Apa Naruto-san?"

"Diruang depan ada satu Excorcist kelas Mid-end. Lalu kemudian diruangan bawah gereja Aku merasakan aura seorang Da-tenshi, 100 Excorcist kelas teri, dan juga, Seorang biarawati dengan Sacred Gear?"

"Ahh, Biarawati dengan Sacred Gear itulah temanku Naruto-san."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Aku sangat yakin!" kata Issei tegas.

"Baiklah. Kau masuk kedalam ruangan gereja itu sekarang. Kau akan melawan Seorang Excorcist dengan pedang suci. Jadi, kusarankan agar kau berhati-hati jika tak ingin mati. Karena kau Iblis sangat rentan dengan benda suci. Kau sanggup kan?"

"Tentu saja"

"Baiklah. Untuk masalah itu sudah beres, silahkan masuk dan bersenang-senang Issei." Kata Naruto dengan Ekspresi Psikopatnya, pertanda bahwa ia sudah mulai menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Kembali kusarankan agar kau bekerjasama dengan Ddraig dan menggunakan Boosted Gearmu dengan baik." Lanjutnya.

"Siaaap! Tapi bagaimana denganmu Naruto-san?" tanya Issei penasaran pada Naruto.

"Kheeh, aku akan bersenang-senang dengan tiga Da-tenshi kacangan dibelakang bangunan ini dulu." Kata Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Baiklah, berpencar!"

 **.**

Sementara itu, diruangan klub penelitian Ilmu Gaib, Rias hanya mondar-mandir tidak jelas.

"Baiklah semuanya, aku sudah memutuskan untuk membantu Issei saat ini!" kata Rias pada semua Peeragenya.

"Kiba dan Koneko kalian bantu Issei lebih dulu."

"Lalu Buchou bagaimana?" tanya Koneko.

"Aku dan Akeno akan ambil jalan belakang untuk memberikan serangan mendadak untuk melenyapkan mereka!"

"Baiklah. Para Budakku yang manis, kita lakukan tugas kita malam ini! Hancurkan mereka!" Lanjut Rias tegas.

"Ha'i Buchou."

 **.**

Kembali bersama Naruto, setelah memerintahkan Issei untuk masuk dan melawan Excorcist kelas Mid-End itu sendirian. Naruto segera berjalan santai menuju arah belakang gereja.

"Maa.., lihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata ada pemuda tampan ne! Ohh Pemuda-kun, kenapa kau bisa sampai kesini? Mencariku kah?" ucap seseorang dari atas pohon dengan suara seperti anak kecil.

"..." namun, tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Naruto.

Naruto dapat melihat kalau saat ini diatas pohon ada seorang Da-tenshi bertubuh loli dengan rambut pirang. Membuat Naruto berasumsi bahwa suara tadi berasal dari makhluk Lolicon itu. Kemudian makhluk loli tersebut melompat turun lalu membungkukan badan dengan sedikit menarik ujung roknya layaknya butler.

"Perkenalkan Namaku Mittelt! Salam kenal Pemuda-kun!" katanya dengan nada aneh dan sedikit kekehan kecil dari bibir mungilnya.

"..."

"Ohh,, tak bisa berbicara ne! Baiklah! Nampaknya kau membawa sesuatu yang hebat, bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya ne!" kata gadis Loli tadi sambil mempersiapkan Light Spear berukuran sedang.

Membuat ancang-ancang membidik, gadis Loli tadi lalu melepaskan Light Spear itu dan membiarkannya memburu Naruto.

Namun sebelum Light Spear itu mengenai Naruto, dia lebih dulu merentangkan tangan kirinya kedepan sambil melepaskan sedikit energinya.

 **~Abolish~**

 **Swuushh!**

Secara mendadak Light Spear tadi mengurai menjadi debu berwarna hitam.

'A-apa itu? Energinya, aku seperti pernah merasakannya!' batin.

"Kenapa kau diam Loli?" Naruto berucap sarkastik diiringi dengan seringai anehnya khasnya.

"L-l-loli? Jangan memanggilku seenaknya!" teriak gadis yang memang bertubuh loli itu tak terima.

"Wah wah wah... Mittelt, kau tampaknya sedang bersenang-senang yah!" ucap sesosok Da-tenshi laki-laki dewasa dengan topi fedora membuatnya tampak seperti detektif yang sedang melayang dengan sayap hitamnya.

"Jangan meledekku Dohnaseek!"

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara. Sebaiknya kita cepat menghabisinya. Dia tampaknya akan menjadi penghalang besar bagi tuan Kokabiel!" ucap sosok perempuan dewasa dengan poni yang menutupi sebagian matanya yang juga berada disamping dohnaseek.

"Kau benar Kalawarner."

"Saa.., sudah cukup basa-basinya." Ucap Naruto lalu menghilang dari sana.

 **Sring!**

"Kemana dia? Cepat sekali!" kata Dohnaseek.

"Mencariku eh?" kata Naruto yang saat ini sudah berada dibelakang Dohnaseek tiba-tiba.

Naruto lalu melepaskan tendangan yang cukup kuat dengan aliran sihir kepunggung dohnaseek sehingga Da-tenshi itu langsung terhempas kebawah dengan keras.

 **Bruak! Blaarrrr!**

"S-sialan" ucap Dohnaseek yang tertatih-tatih bangun dari jatuhnya.

"Hmm. Kau tampaknya cukup kuat Pemuda-kun. Baiklah Mittelt, kita mulai!"

Dengan itu, Mittelt dan Kalawarner pun menghujani Naruto dengan ratusan Light Spear yang mereka buat melalui ratusan Lingkaran sihir.

 **Slap! Slap! Craaak!**

 **Blaarrrr!**

Naruto saat ini sedang meloncat-loncat dengan indahnya untuk menghindari ratusan Light Spear yang mengincar nyawanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, hujan ratusan Light Spear tersebut mereda menandakan bahwa pemiliknya telah kelelahan akibat mengeluarkan ratusan lingkaran sihir sekaligus.

"Hah hah...Sudah selesaikah?" Tanya Kalawarner.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku tak bisa merasakan energinya." Ucap Mittelt.

Menatap tajam daerah dibawahnya yang sudah dipenuhi kawah-kawah kecil dengan debu beterbangan yang menutupi pandangan. Mereka melihat sekilas kilatan-kilatan yang bergerak cepat kesana-kemari yang tak bisa mereka ikuti. Hanya terlihat garis-garis hitam dan putih kemerahan yang saling bertubrukan.

"Hoy! Apa yang kalian lakukan, cepat bantu aku!" teriak suara disana.

"DOHNASEEK!" teriak Kalawarner dan Mittelt.

Mereka sangat terkejut saat melihat Dohnaseek yang sudah hampir compang-camping saat keluar dari kepulan debu akibat serangan beruntun mereka tadi.

'Apa? Ia masih sempat membuat Dohnaseek seperti itu walau telah kami hujani serangan beruntun. Dia memang hebat!' batin Kalawarner terkejut dan kagum.

"Hoy! Cepat bantu ak-"

 **Swuusshh! Craaasshh!**

"Arrgggghhh"

"DOHNASEEK!" teriak mereka lagi.

Mereka segera melesat turun untuk membantu Dohnaseek yang saat ini sudah terlihat mengenaskan. Dengan baju compang-camping dan tangan kanannya yang terputus membuat ia terlihat seperti gelandangan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mittelt khawatir pada rekannya itu.

"A-aku tidak apa. Aku masih bisa bertarung. Ghhh, aku akan membalas perlakuan bocah itu." Kata Dohnaseek gigih walau satu tangannya telah terputus akibat terpotong oleh **Thrafstira** milik Naruto yang saat ini digenggam pemiliknya mengobarkan aura hitam kemerahan.

"Kheee,, tampaknya tubuhmu memiliki ketahanan tubuh yang lumayan hebat. Bagaimana jika kupotong-potong sisa tangan dan kakimu hmm... Mungkin akan sedikit menyenangkan...HAHAHA!" kata Naruto dengan ekspresi psikopat dan sambil mengacungkan pedangnya dan menggoyang-goyangkan pedangnya kearah Dohnaseek.

"Itu juga berlaku pada kalian. Khaaa,, tampaknya aku sudah terlalu banyak mengoceh. Dan itu membuatku muak! Jadi, persiapkan diri kalian!"

Naruto lalu kembali melesat cepat kearah mereka hingga meretakkan tanah yang dipijakinya.

"Khaaaaa... Akan kucacah kalian hingga tak bersisa!"

 **.**

 _ **Bersama Issei**_

 _ **.**_

"Kuharap Naruto-san bisa mengalahkan mereka" batin Issei harap-harap cemas.

"Nyiahahaha... Entah kebetulan atau apa! Kita bertemu lagi Iblis hina!" Issei segera menyiagakan dirinya ketika mendengar suara yang familiar.

"FREED!" seru Issei.

"Mendengar suaramu membuatku merasa jengkel! Tampaknya memang aku tak boleh melepaskanmu kali ini! Aku akan segera memotong-motong mu disini makhluk hina!" seru Freed sambil mengeluarkan Pistol dan pedang suci.

" **Hati-hati Aibo. Benda itu memiliki energi suci yang kental. Jangan sampai kau tergores benda itu sedikit saja."** Ddraig memberikan saran pada Issei.

"Baiklah Ddraig. Terima kasih atas sarannya. Dan kumohon bantu aku!" kata Issei sambil menyiapkan Boosted Gear.

 **~BOOST~**

" **Tenang saja Aibo. Aku akan selalu membantumu"** ucap Ddraig.

"Ha'i. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak."

"Bertemu denganmu untuk kedua kalinya adalah sebuah kesialan yang teramat fatal untukku. Dan itu mencoret nama baikku sebagai Excorcist. Jadi, aku akan menghabisimu sekarang!" ucap Freed sambil berlari dengan kecepatan layaknya Knight kepada Issei hingga pergerakannya tak terlihat oleh mata biasa.

 **Dassh!**

" **Kanan"** permata hijau di Gauntlet Issei berkedip sambil mengeluarkan suara dari jiwa Sacred Gearnya.

Issei segera melompat kekiri saat Suara Ddraig terdengar membuat ia terhindar dari sabetan pedang suci milik Freed.

"Haah. Dasar Naga Merah sialan. Aku akan membuat legenda dengan memotongmu bersama Inangmu itu." Ucap Freed jengkel.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi Pendeta Gila." Kata Issei. Ia lalu melesat cepat kearah Freed walau masih kurang cepat dari kecepatan Freed tadi, namun ia bisa melepaskan satu pukulan telak mengenai wajah Freed dengan berbagai trik dengan Lari Zig-Zag atas saran Ddraig hingga membuat Freed kebingungan.

 **Duugh!**

 **Braakk!**

Freed lalu terlempar kearah altar dengan keras menabrak dinding hingga menimbulkan retakan laba-laba.

"Gaahh... Tak kusangka kau cukup hebat Sekiryuutei. Namun ini penghinaan! Aku akan membunuhmu!" teriak Freed lalu menembakkan pistol sucinya pada Issei.

" **Melompat Aibo."** Saran Ddraig.

Issei kemudian melompat tinggi mengikuti saran Ddraig hingga Akhirnya ia kembali lolos dari serangan Freed.

"Njiir! Kampreet tuh Naga! Awas kau. Kucincang kau jika kena" Freed misuh-misuh ketika serangannya kembali gagal mengenai target karena Ddraig selalu mengacaukan rencananya.

 **~BOOST~**

Deklarasi dari Boosted Gear kembali dilayangkan hingga kekuatan Issei kembali meningkat dua kali lipat lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Nampak kalau saat ini Boosted Gear miliknya berdenyar dengan energi merah bercampur hijau tanda bahwa energinya kini sudah penuh.

" **Hmmm... Tampaknya dua kali Boost saja sudah cukup. Kusarankan agar kau menggunakan Explosion untuk mengakhirinya Aibo. Kau sudah memakan terlalu banyak waktu. Keselamatan temanmu lebih penting bukan?"** kata Ddraig.

Issei terbelalak ketika mendengar perkataan Partnernya.

'A-asia...'

"Terima kasih Ddraig. Aku terlalu fokus padanya hingga melupakan Asia. Aku akan mengakhirinya sekarang."

" **Kau terlalu banyak berterima kasih Aibo. Tapi, tak masalah."** Jawab Ddraig.

 **~Boosted Gear : Explosion~**

 **Sriinng!**

Boosted Gear kembali berdenyar. Bersamaan dengan energi sang Kaisar Naga Merah, The Welsh Dragon menguar dengan ganasnya. Issei siap dengan serangannya kali ini.

"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika terjadi apa-apa pada Asia. Jadi, terima ini. Hyaaaaaaa!" Issei kemudian berlari menyongsong kearah Freed dengan kekuatan penuh siap menghajar Freed.

Freed segera kalang kabut berlari menghindar saat melihat Issei yang dengan gigihnya mengejar kearahnya dengan teror kekuatan milik Sekiryuutei yang sudah dikompres dengan hebatnya. Hingga akhirnya ia terkena pukulan Full Power milik Issei karena sudah terpojok.

 **Duaaaggh!**

 **BOOOOMMMM!**

"Gaaahhhh" teriak Freed kesakitan.

Pukulan kuat itu segera menimbulkan ledakan sehingga kini separuh ruangan Gereja itu sudah luluh lantak akibat tak dapat menahan ledakan pukulan terkuat sekiryuutei saat ini.

" **Segera akhiri dia saat ini Aibo. Ini kesempatanmu."** Ddraig kembali menyarankan.

"Baiklah." Issei segera mendencangkan cakar naganya untuk segera mengakhiri riwayat Freed si Pendeta Gila. Namun, sebelum hal itu berhasil dilakukan, Freed segera melakukan yang yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

"Ngaaaahh... Aku tak mau mati disini Iblis Hina! Aku akan mencincangmu dilain waktu. Jadi, sampai jumpa!" ucao Freed sambil mengeluarkan bom cahaya dan kabur dari sana.

"Baguslah. Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu repot membunuhnya." Ucap Issei.

" **Lebih baik kau cepat. Sudah tak ada waktu lagi!"**

"Ha'i".

 **.**

 _ **Kembali Bersama Naruto**_

 _ **.**_

Ditempat Naruto saat ini, ia sepertinya sangat menikmati apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Tampak bahwa tiga Da-tenshi tadi tampak sudah tak utuh lagi, namun masih hidup.

"Hmm... Sayang sekali kalian harus bertemu denganku. Jadi apa yang kalian inginkan sekarang?" tanya Naruto dengan Ekspresi Psikopat sejati.

"G-guuhh..."

Tampak bahwa kondisi dari Dohnaseek terlihat lebih mengerikan daripada dua temannya yang lain. Ia sudah tak memiliki tangan dan kaki. Juga sepasang sayapnya kini telah meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Kheeeh,, siapa namamu tadi? Dohnaseek?" kata Naruto sambil berjalan kearah Dohnaseek dengan menyeret pedangnya yang masih mendenyarkan energi, merespon keinginan keras pemiliknya.

"A-akkhh" Dohnaseek hanya bisa mengerang tak karuan saat Naruto menginjak dadanya dengan keras tanpa belas kasihan sama sekali.

"Hmm...Kau cukup mengecewakan. Mana semangatmu tadi, mengatakan ingin membunuhku? Kheeeh... Lihat ini!" kata Naruto sambil menusukkan pedangnya diperut Dohnaseek secara perlahan dan menyentakkannya kekanan dan kekiri dibarengi dengan merembesnya energi dari **Thrafstira** yang mengeluarkan Aksara kuno yang bergerak menjalari seluruh bagian perutnya yang terluka. Dan berdenyar disana. Hingga mengundang teriakan pilu dari Dohnaseek karena merasakan sakit yang tiada tara.

"Akkhh... Guhhh... Aarggh... T-tolong. Bunuh saja aku. Jangan siksa aku seperti ini" jerit pilu Dohnaseek sambil berderai air mata karena tak mampu menahan rasa sakit akibat gesekan pedang dan Aksara kuno yang serasa menarik-narik semua bagian lukanya tanpa ampun. Namun Naruto terus melakukannya tanpa ampun sekalipun Korbannya saat ini sudah lemas hingga tak mampu lagi sekedar untuk berteriak.

Kalawarner dan Mittelt yang melihat Aksi kejam Naruto hanya bisa menutup mata sambil menahan napas mendengar teriakan pilu salah satu mereka sudah tak bisa apa-apa lagi. Kehabisan sihir serta kehilangan kedua tangan dan sayap kebanggaannya membuat mereka tak berdaya. Yang mereka lakukan kini hanyalah pasrah menunggu ajal mereka tiba.

 **BOOOOMMMM!**

Suara ledakan yang cukup kuat dari arah gereja membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangannya. Naruto segera menyeringai melihatnya.

"Meh,, nampaknya Issei sedang bersenang-senang saat ini!" kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada semua korbannya disana.

"Maa,, sebenarnya aku masih ingin bermain dengan kalian. Namun, waktu sepertinya tak mendukung. Jadi, ijinkan aku mengakhiri kalian disini." Katanya dengan nada polos namun berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ditampilkan raut wajahnya sekarang.

Memposisikan pedang yang teramat tajam miliknya disamping pipi Dohnaseek yang saat ini berkubang darah, Naruto lalu menggeret pedangnya kearah kanan dengan keras. Hingga kepala bagian atasnya langsung terpisah dari bagian bawahnya dan tergeletak disana. Membuat efek kengerian dan mengundang rasa takut teramat dalam bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Beres satu, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua yang lain.

"Kau! Sekarang giliranmu. Jadi, bersiaplah." Tunjuk Naruto pada Kalawarner menggunakan pedangnya.

Kalawarner segera bergetar saat melihat Naruto mulai melangkahkan kaki mendekatinya. Ia memasang ekspresi hendak menangis saat merasakan bilah tajam nan dingin yang sudah berlumur darah mereka menempel disisi kiri lehernya.

"Maahh,, menangislah dengan kencang Da-tenshi-san. Aku ingin dengar suara penderitaanmu itu saat ini!" kata Naruto berekspresi kejam dengan wajah yang dipenuhi noda dan bercak darah. Apalagi matanya yang bersinar merah terang membuat ia layak disebut monster pembunuh kejam.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.."

"KHAHAHA... Baiklah aku akan mengampunimu!" ucap Naruto sambil memundurkan pedangnya.

Kalawarner segera bernapas lega saat merasakan bilah pedang pembawa maut itu menjauhinya. Namun...

 **Brassshhh!**

"Tapi lain kali! HAHAHAHA!"

Naruto tertawa keras saat melihat Kepala Kalawarner yang sedang melayang karena terpisah dari tubunya dengan mata terbelalak.

Belum sempat kepala itu sampai ketanah, Naruto kembali melayangkan pedangnya. Memotong kembali kepala itu menjadi empat bagian tidak rata.

"HAHAHA! Selanjutnya kau!" kembali menunjuk satu Da-tenshi yang tersisa disana.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Mittelt yang sadar nyawanya terancam mendadak menjerit histeris dengan kerasnya dimalam yang gelap dan sunyi itu. Sehingga membuat suasana malam itu semakin tambah mencekam.

"HAHAHA! Menjeritlah lebih keras lagi Loli. Karena hanya ini kesempatan terakhirmu." Ucap Naruto sambil mendencngkan pedangnya hingga menciptakan darah yang menempel kearah Mittelt.

Mittelt segera merangkak mundur menjauhi Naruto sambil masih berteriak histeris tanpa henti.

"Kenapa takut hee? Aku tidak akan membunuhmu kok. Hanya ingin mencincangmu saja!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

Hal itu malah semakin membuat Mittelt ketakutan dan semakin melangkah mundur.

"Maa,, kau lama. Mari kubantu!"

 **Craap!**

Segera Naruto menancapkan pedangnya dipunggung Mittelt hingga menembus perutnya.

"Cougghh" Mittelt segera menyemburkan darah saat benda super tajam itu menembus dirinya.

 **Craaasshh!**

"Heeee?"

Naruto hanya berekspresi keheranan saat ingin menyeret tubuh Da-tenshi Loli itu menggunakan pedangnya. Namun, yang terjadi malah separuh tubuhnya sudah terbelah menjadi dua. Entah karena pedangnya yang terlalu tajam atau tubuh Da-tenshi itu yang terlalu lunak.

"Kheee... Baiklah. Giliran kalian yang ada didalam. Tunggu kedatanganku oke!" Naruto berucap sendiri sambil terus memamerkan senyuman Mengerikan miliknya. Lalu kemudian ia berjalan kearah gereja tua itu. Bersiap untuk melakukan hal yang menyenangkan dengan pedang yang makin berdenyar setelah kembali mendapatkan korban.

Tak lama kemudian, Lingkaran sihir Gremory tercipta ditempat berakhirnya Dohnaseek dan Kalawarner. Mengeluarkan Rias dan Akeno disana.

"I-ini, ya ampun... Siapa yang melakukan hal kejam ini?" kata Rias sambil menutup mulut dengam kedua tangannya.

Sementara Akeno tak sengaja melihat surai kuning dari kejauhan kemudian terkekeh mengerikan "Ufufufu... Dia memang yang paling hebat, khahaha. Aku jadi juga ingin menyiksa sesuatu sepertinya. Khukhukhu!" ucap Akeno dengan pandangan dingin dan Seringai yang terpampang dibibir manisnya.

"A-akeno? Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Rias bergetar melihat sahabatnya sedang 'Kumat'.

Akeno tak menjawab melainkan menunjuk seseorang yangg berjalan pelan sambil menyeret pedangnya yang berlumuran darah.

Melihat surai kuning sosok yang ditunjuk Akeno. Membuat Rias terbelalak.

'Jadi Issei meminta bantuan pada Naruto setelah aku menolaknya tadi.' Batinnya berspekulasi.

"I-itu...?" tunjuk Rias bergetar.

"Hmm. Kau benar Buchou. Itu Naruto-kun!"

Setelah mengetahui yang melakukan pembantaian kejam ini adalah sosok Naruto. Mereka lalu memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah pemuda itu dari jauh untuk melihat apa yang akan kembali dilakukannya.

"Akeno, kita Ikuti dia!" perintah Rias.

"Ara-ara... Baiklah Buchou. Ufufufufu..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note :**

Haaahh, segini dulu yakk!

Sorry klo upnya lama. Soalnya Author ini sedang banyak kesibukan. Juga sempet kehilangan alur cerita, maklumlah Authornya masih labil. Hihihi!

Dan juga Author datang dengan cara penulisan yang baru. Semoga lebih dapat dinikmati. Maaf kalo adegan battlenya gak se-epic punya para master N senpai-senpai yang lain.

Baiklah mungkin Cuma itu saja yang ingin Author sampaikan.

Dan Author juga berterima kasih pada para Reader sekalian yang sudah bersedia fav, fol, dan review fic jelek ini.

Akhir kata..,

Author mengucapkan selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1438 Hijriyah.

Mohon untuk dimaafkan jika ada kesalahan yang selama ini tertuang dan tertumpah baik yang disengaja maupun yang tidak disengaja.

Minal Aidzin WalFaidzin Mohon Maaf Lahir Dan Batin...

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **See You Next Chap**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Please Review**


End file.
